The Uninvited Guest
by twilightbabyloverfanatic
Summary: Renesmee, Bella and Edward can finally live together in peace. Until Kataryzanya shows up bringing trouble with her. What happens when they find out about her past and her powers? Will they protect her or shun her? What will happen when she meets Seth...?
1. Prolouge

**_A.N. I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does (: I only own my OC_**

**_This is my first fanfiction please REVIEW!_**

**_THANK YOU (:_**

_1818, New York City, New York_

_ The smell...it smelled sweet..and sickening. She'd smelled it before in one of her training sessions with her father. It...it was the smell of vampires being burned. But why was it so close? Why was it in the house? She stirred in her bed and sat up, her door was still closed as she'd left it last night but with her vampire senses she could smell it without truoble. She threw the covers away carelessy and crept to the door, put her ear against it and listened._

_ She heard a man's voice, two voices just below the stairs. They were speaking in hushed tones but she heard them loud and clear, "we've checked every room."_

_ "No we haven't," a different voice said "not that one up there." She knew exactly where he was pointing, to the room with the only door that hadn't been opened. Her Room. The one she needed to get out of. As they started walking up the stairs she sprang into ation with blinding speed. She grabbed her backpack, the one that she'd had packed since she found out what she could do. She and her parents knew they would come for her, she was prepared. She heard them outside the door and ran to her __window__, she took one last look at the room she would never see again and jumped. The grass outside was wet and freezing especially because of her increased body temperature. She ran across the yard to the side of the house and peered in __the kitchen window__ from there she could see what she had known all along since the sick sweet smell had woken her up. There was a huge fire in their living room and her parents were nowhere to be found. She heard the men in her room talk again, they were pissed._

_ "Shit! She's not here!" The husky one said._

_ "The boss ain't gonna like this one bit." The other one said. She heard their retreating __steps__ and knew she would have to save her mourning for later, she had a plane to catch. She ran from the window and into the night, guided only by her instincts and of course, the moon._


	2. Happy Endings?

A.N. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!

THE ONLY ONE I OWN IS KATARYZANYA BOX SHE'S MY OC (:

_"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him._

_ "Forever and forever and forever" he murmured. "That sounds exactly right to me." And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever. (Breaking Dawn Meyer 768)_

Present day Forks, Washington

Edward and Bella waited impatiently for their daughter Reneesme to finish getting ready so that they could go to the family house, and they were late. She had said that she would be ready in ten minutes and that was 30 minutes ago.

"Reneesme! You are quite possibly the slowest vampire in existence!" Bella stifled a laugh next to him and added that she was only half vampire. to this he gave a smirk and continued to wait.

"Ok Ok dad I'm ready now!" When she appeared from her bedroom her parents looked impressed and relieved. Their daughter ahd grown so much in the last five years. Her golden curls came all the way down her back to her butt though you couldn't tell because she wore it up most of the time. but, today it was down perfectly framing her heart shaped face and making her chocolate brown eyes stand out. She wore a white tight fitting dress, pearls and the white sandals she'd gotten just last week, Alice was definately affecting her fashion sense.

"Alright sweetheart you look beautiful now lets go or Alice is gonna set us all on fire" Bella said grabbing Edward's arm and pulling out the door with their daughter in tow.

"Wait wait, Jacob. he's coming right?" She cried.

"He's already there, he went to set up," her father informed her. The thought of Jacob made her smile more so because to day was her birthday and she would finally be able to call him her boyfriend since the rule between her and her parents was that she had to be full grown to do so and she hadn't grown in three months.

"Ok let's go." She off took and left her parents standing with each other but it wasn't long before they caught up to her. It felt like the run to the big house took longer than usual but maybe that was just her anticipation to see Jacob. She heard her father growl on the side of her but knew that he knew it didn't make a difference. They had a deal and she and Jacob had kept up their end, now it was his turn. Before long she lept over the river and sprinted the rest of the way to the house. She waited for her parents who, after jumping over the river, decided to walk the rest of the way at human speed. They all walked in together.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. She smiled and looked around, Alice had completely outdone herself this time. There were pink and orange balloons everywhere (because her favorite color was pink and orange was Jacob's). There was also a huge birthday cake in the middle of the table and she knew that the pack and her were the only ones that'd be able to eat it. One by one she thanked and hugged her family, especially Alice who spent the first five minutes complimenting her outfit. She loved them all but at that moment there was only one person she wanted to see, and she didn't see him anywhere. In fact she did't see any of the pack her except for a very pregnant Emily and Kim. Her mother, obviously catching onto her dilliema asked for her.

"Where is Jacob?" Everyone in the room stared at Emily as if she was the all seeing eye when it came to the pack and she kind of was, she was married to the alpha.

"Sam felt something approaching so they left a little while ago to check it out. They should be back soon.." her answer was logical. Sam, always careful. But that didn't make her feel any better, she wanted to see Jacob, she needed to. Abruptly her father stood up and had an angry look on his face. She thought it was because of what he saw in her mind but when she looked outside and saw Seth (in his wolf form) she knew he waas telling her father something, something he didn't like.

"Alright tell Sam i'm coming." With that the wolf nodded an d ran back into the forest. We all turned to my dad and waited for him the explain. "The pack found a wandering vampire just outside of town. They brought her as far as they could before she woke up and now she's getting defensive and they want me to help." _Before she woke up? A vampire that sleeps? Someone like me..._

"I'm coming with you" I said and he and my mother both stared at me. My mother looked nervous but my father just shook his head.

"No. She could be dangerous. You're staying here." I attempted to protest but then Alice chimed in.

"You can't leave your own birthday party.." she gave me that look and I cracked.

"Fine. I'll stay." my dad nodded and grabbed my mother's hand and they both ran out of the door after Seth. I felt left out but soon got over it when I saw Esme bring over a medium sized box with pink wrapping and a huge bow on top.

She smiled and said "would you like to open a present before they get back?" You gotta love Esme. I smiled, took the box and ripped the paper to shreds.


	3. Kataryzanya Box?

_A.N. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR its CHARACTERS_

_THE ONLY ONE I OWN IS KATARYZANYA BOX._

**Jacob's Point of View (Thoughts are italicized)**

_Damn I can't believe that instead of being with Reneesme for her birthday I'm stuck here __babysitting__ yet another bloodsucker! Ugh this is annoying._ Even though his mind was distracted he kept his focus on the black haired vampire in front of him. He'd gone to the Cullen's house early to set up for Reneesme's party when Sam felt something foreign heading towards town. Of course he wanted all of the pack to come check it out so he reluctantly left and hoped that he'd be back before she got there. But of course no such luck. They'd been watching her for at least an hour. Seth had been running patrols since Sam didn't want him to be in danger if this one was dangerous at all but Seth wasn't happy about it so Sam sent him to get Edward, seeing as he's a leech too and the only one that can actually communicate between the pack and the vampire girl.

_Hey guys Edward's coming now!_ Seth thought and Jacob felt him getting closer to where they were he also heard Sam overpowering Alpha voice.

_Good job Seth. Now stay at the house!_

_ Awwwwwwww but why? I can help too!_

_ No Seth stay put!_ He could feel Seth's disappointment as he slowly trotted back to the house.

_What is taking Edward so long? Seriously!_ Jacob was getting impatient.

_Dude Jacob relax when this is all over you're going to see Reneesme she's not going anywhere this is important!_ At that Jacob stopped complaining, not because he was happy or that it made sense but because it was Jared who told him. He knew Jared must be missing Kim as much as he was missing Reneesme and he wasn't complaining at all so he decided to suck it up and be like Jared. Finally Edward appeared through the trees with Bella at his side.

_Finally! The calvary has arrived!_

**Kataryzanya's Point of View (thoughts are italicized)**

How lovely! You can imagine my surprise when I woke up being carried from my napping spot by a wolf. And not just any normal wolf, like a HUGE wolf, a wolf on steroids if you will. So I didn't really mean to get defensive I was just surprised. So now here we are in the middle of the woods, and there are at least ten wolves surrounding me, maybe more I'm not really counting. I'm waiting for them to make a move and I guess they're waiting for the same thing so we've been standing like this for about an hour and a half and I'm about to say something before I hear something running, fast, to where we are. I brace myself, and a guy, a really cute guy at that, runs through the trees with a woman (I'm guessing his mate since they're holding hands) at his side. He looks at one of the wolves (The black one and the second biggest) for a long time and then finally turns to me. As soon as our eyes lock I feel pressure in my head, it isn't painful just uncomfortable and I was familiar with this feeling.

"Get out of my mind," he staggered back as my suggestion took hold. He obviously wasn't use to being denied access. He stared up at me (minus the pressure) and looked confused. His mate, who looked at him with a worried expression hissed at me like I had done something to hurt him. I decided now was the time to get the introductions over with. "Hi," I tried to make my voice sound as friendly as possible, this people looked like they were on edge. The bronze haired guy step forward a little, never letting go of his mate's hand.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella." She still didn't look very fond of me but it's not like I cared. _Ok, that explains you now who are the freaking wolves!_ His eyes widened and I smiled, I could get into his mind but he'd have to train much harder to get into mine.

"My name is Kataryzanya Box. And as you may have realized because of my heartbeat I'm half human." _And if you haven't then you're unobservant._ Before he had a chance to be confused one of the wolves growled and looked to Edward, he nodded his head and then turned back to me.

"The wolves would like to know why you have come here and how long you plan on staying. As they have rules that apply to even half vampires." _Rules what the hell? These people are looney!_

"I'm here because I'm wanted by...people. Bad people. They want me because of what I can do. I've been running ever since I was four years old and that was in 1818. As for how long I'm going to stay, I can't give you an answer because I don't know." Since I've been running I'm only able to stay in one place for about three months before they find me again, but I left that part out. It was quit for a long time and I guessed that they were deciding if they were gonna let me stay or not. Then the big black wolf took a step towards me and nodded his head towards the mountains. I was hoping that didn't mean what I thought it meant but it was confirmed when Edward spoke.

"He says to leave. If bad people are following you then you shouldn't be here putting our families at risk." _Oh great I should have known that was coming. Oh well back on the road I guess._ I nodded my head and was about to say thank you but then I saw something moving in the forest behind the rest of the wolves. It was another wolf but this one was different. Besides being the smallest it was also a sandy brown color, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Just then a gray wolf that I hadn't noticed before howled and then started growling and walking towards me, I prepared for a fight.

**Jacob's Point of View**

_Shit! Shit! Shit! This is not good at all!_ They found out who the half vampire chick was and why she was here and Sam was about to send her away. Because he and the rest of the pack were so focused on her that they didn't hear Seth come up behind them and stare at the vampire girl like she was the string that held him to earth. No one realized Seth had imprinted on her until she saw him and then they felt it. All of his love and devotion was being directed to her. Leah's angry howl is what broke them from her trance.

_No way! No way in hell is my baby brother gonna be with some worthless bloodsucking leech!_ She started walking her growling. _I'll rip her to shreds!_ I saw the vampire girl prepare for battle and I saw Leah jump at her and I heard Sam scream at Leah to call her temper, but no one saw Seth run out from behind them in between his sister and his new imprint. We saw the impact that Leah had to Seth's shoulder and we heard the bones break.

**Sooooooooo reviews are like totally appreciated (:please and thank you**


	4. Promises and Pink Bugs

A.N. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF its CHARACTERS

THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS KATARYZANYA BOX

**Seth's POV**

Voices...i can hear voices. Where are they coming from?

"Is he going to be ok?" I heard someone ask, someone who's voice wasn't familiar.

"What does it matter to you! He's my brother!" That was Leah he could tell but who was she talking to like that?

"Well apparently from what I've heard he's my concern now too, so back off. Go pee on a tree or something."

"Cool it you guys I think he's waking up." I hadn't noticed that I was trying to open my eyes. I knew it was her talking to my sister. I had to see her. I need to see her. Kataryzanya! Suddenly I could see. I could see that I was at the Cullen's house at Reneesme's party. I could see the pack surrounding me except for Sam, Jared, Jacob and Quil who were huddled a little behind everyone else with their imprints. I saw Leah, she was really upset. Then I followed Leah's gaze to her face. The last face I saw before Leah rammed into my shoulder. Kataryzanya. My imprint. As if she could read my thoughts she smiled and sat down next to me and hugged me gently.

"I'm glad you're ok Seth; don't scare me like that again." She was worried about me. That made me smile. I hugged her back and when she pulled away I sat up and moved my shoulder. _Thank God for accelerated healing!_ I heard Edward laugh from the kitchen.

"What happened?" Everyone looked around the room but my eyes continuously held hers. Finally she spoke.

"Well after you jumped in front of us and got hurt Sam had Leah and Jacob bring you back here. Sam explained to me about your imprinting on me and what exactly it means. He also said that I can stay." She smiled at me and I couldn't help it, I kissed her. Right in front of everybody, including Leah. I pulled away first and she smiled at me again. "So since I'm your imprint does that mean I'm like your girlfriend now?"

"That's not exactly how it works, unless that's how you want it. I'm whatever you want me to be." She looked surprised at this but accepted it.

"Well then I guess we should have a proper introduction. Hi, I'm Kataryzanya Box but everyone calls me Kat Box." She smiled and I grabbed her hand and kissed it. Cheesy I know!

"Hi I'm Seth Clearwater. Nice to meet you."

**Kataryzanya's POV**

_Wow Seth is even cuter when he's not a wolf._ I was sitting on the couch next to Seth while everyone was introducing themselves. Apparently I'm a part of the family now. _Go figure!_ So all the shirtless guys were werewolves. There's Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Sam who is the Alpha. Then their imprints: Reneesme (a half vampire like me!) to Jacob, Emily to Sam and Kim to Jared. Apparently Paul has an imprint too who happens to be Jacob's older sister Rachel but she isn't here. Moving on to the Cullen's: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice (who so far was my absolute favorite), Edward and Bella (who was still giving me dirty looks). They were all paired up. And then there were the very few humans that were there. Charlie, Bella's father, Billy Black, Jacob's father, and Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom. I knew once all the introductions were over the questions were gonna start pouring in but I finally looked around the room and saw that it was made up really nicely.

"Were you guys having a party today or something?" I got my answer from Reneesme.

"Uh yeah! It's my birthday and we're totally wasting it!" Everyone laughed including her but I nodded and told them to continue with the party. _Besides it's not like they can ask me about my powers with the humans around anyway!_

For the rest of the day I sat in the same spot, right next to Seth, and watched all of the festivities unfold. It amazed me how all of these people could interact together so effortlessly, especially when werewolves and vampires were supposed to hate each other. It surprised me to see all of the love in this room. But I realized that a large amount of the love in this room was coming from Seth and was being directed towards me. It made me feel…..I don't know special. Like he was meant to love me and I'm supposed to love him back. _Not that I would mind._

Once everything got settled it was time for Reneesme to open her presents. Her first present was from her grandfather and Sue Clearwater and it was these really frilly dresses that I would have cringed away from, but Reneesme seemed to like them or was just really used to it. The next present she opened was from Esme and Carlisle and it was a beautiful diamond encrusted locket. _Holy crap that must have cost more than Harvard's tuition._ The next one was from the pixie; I mean Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper. I'm guessing it was something huge since Alice couldn't stop bouncing and Jasper's "waves of calm" just didn't suffice. Emmet and Jasper brought out a huge flat box and for a second I saw all the blood drain from Reneesme's face.

"Don't worry Nessie," she shot a cautious glance at Bella and continued "you're gonna love it." Reneesme walked over to the oversized box and ripped off the top layer of pink wrapping and froze. I tried to lean over Seth to see what was in the box but all I saw was a mess of fabric. _What the heck?_ "What's wrong Nessie don't you-" and without warning she screamed.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AUNT ALICE YOU'RE THE BEST!" _Ok and I'm still confused._ While Alice and Reneesme jumped up and down I turned my confused look over to Edward who was silently laughing at his daughter and his sister. He saw me and answered my look since he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"She's always wanted a canopy for her bed." _Oh! Well that makes sense._ After they both calmed down it was time for Edward and Bella's gift. Because of what they went after I figured their gift was gonna be huge but all they handed their daughter was a small box with a pink bow. _Well, it's not even my birthday and I'm disappointed._ But she accepted the box with as much enthusiasm as the last one. She ripped off the bow and carefully opened the box and revealed a set of keys. _You've got to be kidding me! How old is this kid anyway?_

"Oh my gosh dad you didn't!" _Didn't what?_ "Is it the one we saw? The same color and everything?" Edward just nodding and she burst into another round of screams. She went and hugged both of her parents and started out the front door until Carlisle called her name.

"Reneesme, you still have one more present." She lookd around confused and then turned back to him.

"Where?" _Yeah where?_ Then out of nowhere Edward started growling.

"Carlisle! How could you?" _Ok, did I miss something?_ As if on cue Jacob walked out of the back room dressed completely different in a tuxedo. _Something tells me this isn't gonna end well._

"Edward you promised Nessie and Jacob. The three of you had a deal; you can't go back on that now." Carlisle's words seemed to calm him down but not much. Jacob walked over to Reneesme and I could hear her breathing speed up. _What the heck is going on?_ I got my answer when Jacob grabbed Reneesme's left hand and got down on his knee. _Oh shit….this is definitely not gonna end well._

"Nessie, sweetheart, you're finally full grown. And that means that the deal we made so long ago is finally gonna come true. I love you and I want to spend forever with you as mine." Edward hissed quietly at this but Bella laid a light hand on his shoulder to steady him. Jacob cleared his throat and continued. "I was hoping you would do me the honor of….accepting this promise ring." _Promise ring? Really? All that for a freaking promise ring?_

**Reneesme's POV**

_Wow Jake._ "Um sweetie you don't have to kneel for a promise ring you can just stand."

"Oh, um yeah I knew that I was just you know being thorough." We all laughed at Jacob's attempt to be romantic.

"And of course I accept your promise ring!" I thought his face was gonna crack because of how hard he was smiling but I couldn't help a smile myself. Everyone came up and congratulated us, everyone except my dad of course. _Don't worry daddy I'm always gonna be your little girl_ I thought to him. This seemed to relax him a little bit. I hugged Jacob and almost forgot about my parent's present.

"So Reneesme," I turned around at the sound of the voice. It was the new girl Kataryzanya; I wasn't surprised that she knew my name just that she was talking to me. "How about we go check out your new ride?" A smile spread across her face. _Hmmm she might not be so bad after all._ As excited as I was to see my car I already knew what it was, right now all I wanted to do was be with my Jacob. But I lead her outside anyway and showed her my birthday present. "Wow it's definitely…..pink." She laughed and I guessed she wasn't very fond of pink.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I admired my pink 2003 Volkswagen Beetle. My dad took me "browsing" a few weeks ago and I told him that it was my dream car, knowing that he would be buying it for me.

"I guess if you're into pink." I could hear the laughter in her voice but I didn't care. I had my car, my Jacob and my family. Everything is finally perfect.

**Review! Review! Review! Please (:**


	5. Kat Box?

**Kataryzanya's POV**

After all the humans besides Seth, Sam and Jacob left the party all eyes turned to me. _Shit. It's time._ We all sat in the living room seated in pairs: Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper sat on the couch farthest to my right. Sam, Emily, Jacob and Reneesme were standing up next to the front door. And Rosalie and Emmet were on the love seat next to the stairs. And Seth and I were in the middle of it all. I took a deep breath and prepared myself but before I could say anything Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke.

"Kataryzanya, we are all extremely happy that Seth has finally found someone that he can love in you. And know that you will always have a family here and on La Push." He looked at Sam and he nodded in approval. "But you must understand that we know very little about you and your….abilities and out of protection for my family and the natives I'm asking you to tell us your story." _My story?_

"Well, what all do you want to know?"

"As much as you're willing to tell. Why you came here, who you're running from…" he trailed off and looked to Edward who was embracing Bella like she might run away from him.

"It's no use Carlisle, I can't read her mind." _Ahhh so that's what's happening. They couldn't steal the answers from my head so I have to tell them. Well fine, I guess I have no choice._ I felt around for Seth's hand and squeezed it before speaking.

"I was born in 1811. My mother was human and my father was a vampire. While I was being born my father bit my mother hoping that it would keep her alive while I tore myself from her. It worked. The change took longer for her but she did walk away from having me. We got a house in New York and my father worked me day and night to help me control and master my skills because they knew one day they would come after me. And one night, seven years after I was born, they did. They stole into my house, ripped my parents to shreds and burned the pieces. I managed to escape and have been running from them ever since." When I was done with my story I realized that I had closed my eyes and was visualizing the whole story. When I opened them I saw shock on everyone's faces. Carlisle again was the first to speak.

"Who are 'they'?" I took a deep breath and answered with the most honesty and sincerity that I possessed.

"I don't know." By this time everyone was looking at me like I was crazy so I decided to elaborate. "My father said that they are very powerful and greedy. They covet strange powers like mine in order to amplify their authority." Realization flashed on everyone's face.

"The Volturi." _Voluri? Why does that sound familiar?_ I went back to a conversation that my mother and father had when they thought I was asleep. They said something about a Volturi. _Is that who's chasing me?_

"Who's that?" I asked, unable to come up with the answer on my own. Everyone looked at me as if I was from another planet. The only ones who looked as lost as I did were the wolves.

"You don't know who the Volturi is?" That was Emmet, I shook my head no. "Wow you must have been living under a rock then." _I wouldn't call it a rock per se._

"The Volutri are the vampires that rule our world. They keep the peace that we have maintained over the years." _Peace? If they want peace then why are they chasing me?_

"Ok so what would the vampire police want with me?"

"That depends, and it also brings me to the question I've been meaning to ask you." He paused for a moment and continued. "Kataryzanya, what exactly is your power?"

**Reneesme POV**

_Ok this is it, Carlisle finally asked the question that had to have been on everybody's mind. What was this girls power and why are the Volturi so interested in her?_ I saw her take in a deep breath before she started talking.

"Well I actually have three powers that my father divided up into three sections that he called 'the glom'. The first is that I can read minds, just like Edward except mine goes a little further. I can also communicate with people inside their minds and keep people like Edward from reading my mind." She looked around at everyone's eyes before she continued. "The second part is that I can move things with my mind but I have to be able to see them or it won't work." _Cool!_ She looked over at me. _**I know right!**_ I froze, Jacob felt the difference and looked down at me suddenly alarmed.

"Are you ok Nessie?" I nodded my head but kept my eyes on her as she continued to speak.

"The last part is something my father called compulsion. I can control other people and make them do whatever I want by just thinking it." Before anyone could respond to what she said Emmet's booming laughter filled the room.

"No way! You're joking right?" She looked at him as if he had slapped her in the face. "That's like the most awesome power ever! No wonder the Volturi wants you."

"Emmet!" Rosalie and Carlisle said at the same time. I didn't pay much attention to what Rose said to him because I was too busy watching her walk over to Emmet and stand in front of him.

"Stand up," she said. Her voice sounded wrong, deeper, distorted. I knew she was using her power on him. Emmet's legs, against his will no doubt, pulled out from under him and made him stand upright to tower over Kataryzanya.

"Hey! What the hell is this?" Rose started to help him but the look on her face must have stopped her because she continued to sit and watch with the rest of us.

"Silence!" Emmet mouth sealed itself shut. It felt like a lifetime before she spoke again but really it was about 30 seconds. "Dance." On command Emmet began to dance, if that's what you could call it. I couldn't help it, I laughed and got a piercing glare from my mom even though my dad was fighting back a smile too. "Shake." Emmet stopped dancing and, starting from his hands, his whole body began to shake. He looked like he was about to phase. "Stop." I leaned forward anxious to see what she was going to make him do next. "Adore me." Immediately, he got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Don't you see? This gift is a curse. I can control hearts and minds, with one word I could make you my slave." Emmet looked as awestrucked as the rest of us. Then he fell out of his pose and scrambled up to face her. "Now do you see?" Without warning Emmet began to laugh, the rest of us were too shocked to do anything but stare at him. _He's finally lost his mind._ Finally, after he regained some self control he spoke.

"That was so weird! You've got the best power ever, I mean you can like control anyone?" She nodded. "I don't mean to be insensitive," unintentionally I scoffed when he said this and got a good amount of glares from my family. "But it seems like you've got the power to stop whoever is following you, you're just too scared to use it."

"I have reason to be scared! What if I lose control? What if I can't stop?" She paused as if she were trying to control her emotions. "What if I hurt someone?" Emmet, obviously having nothing to say to this, sat back down next to Rose. It was silent for a moment until Carlisle spoke again.

"Kataryzanya, you are a part of this family now, you're important to Seth. You have no reason to be afraid because number one we've dealt with the Volturi before," out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother shudder when Carlisle mentioned the name, "and number two we will protect you".

"You mean you would risk your own life and the lives of your family members just for me? Someone you barely know?" Carlisle simply nodded, he had made himself very clear. "No. I'm sorry. I won't put your family or…" she looked over to the sleeping werewolf boy next to her and stroked his cheek gently, "or Seth in danger. I have to leave. I have to keep moving. This is my life and mine is the only one that will be in jeopardy."

_**Seths POV**_

"_I have to leave. I have to keep moving. This is my life and mine is the only one that will be in jeopardy."_ _What? She's leaving? My angel? No! I won't let her._ I forced my eyes to open so that I could see her. Talk some sense into her. _Open your mouth stupid! Call her name!_

"Kat…Kat..?" I felt her squeeze my hand in response and she moved closer to me.

"Yes Seth? I'm here." For some reason I was still so tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open, but I had to I had to stop her from leaving me.

"You…you can't leave…please..don't…I'll..i'll protect you…I…I lo.." I tried to continue but she put her fingers to my lips before I could.

"Shhh, you're sleepy. You should sleep Seth everything will be fine." _No it won't!_

"No! I can't sleep….if I do you'll disappear…" she didn't answer. It was Carlisle who spoke.

"Kataryzanya…perhaps you could sleep on it. Think about it for a few days. For Seth's sake." I felt her hand on mine and I tried to reach for her but I was sure if my arm was working. _Man why am I so tired!_

"Alright." She said finally and suddenly she was very close. I could feel her swaet breath on my face and I forced my eyes open so I could look into hers. "Can you hear me Seth? I'm staying…for awhile at least." I tried to speak her name tell her thank you and that I love her but my mouth was no longer working for my brain. "Stop fighting Seth, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. Sleep." With her promise I slipped into unconsciousness. The last voice I heard was hers. "I love you Seth."


	6. Raven

**Kataryzanya's POV**

I could smell them before I saw them. I knew they would come for me, they always do. I have to go, I have to get out of here. I turned to run but saw something else before my feet could touch the ground, they had Seth. NO! I tried to scream. LET HIM GO! But it was too late, they had already broken him. They threw his limp body to ground and turned to me. I wouldn't leave Seth, I wouldn't live without him. It was my turn to die.

I woke up in my new room drenched in sweat. At first I panicked but then I had to remind myself of yesterday's events. I checked the clock on the nightstand, 1 in the morning. _Well there'll be no sleeping after that._ I reluctantly rolled out of bed and threw on some sweats along with a tank top. I grimanced at my sorry excuse for a wardrobe that consisted of two pairs of jeans, a few shirts and one pair of hiker boots. Alice nearly had a seizure and promised to "fix it" whatever that means. I opened the door to my room as little as possible and squeezed out thankfully without making a sound but of course in a house full of vampires someone was bound to hear you no matter how quiet you are.

"Hi Kat!" That was Alice, she had a talent for popping out of nowhere and scaring to pee out of people.

"Oh my gosh! Alice, hi."

"So, did you just have a nightmare?" That was surprising.

"Um yes. How did you know?" she smiled and tapped her temple.

"We all saw it. I guess since you were sleeping your guard was down and your power projected itself. We all saw your dream in our heads the way you saw it." And that was interesting.

"Really? Wow. I'm sorry I didn't know. That's never happened before." She shook her head.

"It probably has you've just never been close enough to anyone for it to make much of a difference." Well I guess that made sense. Leave it to Alice. Then her smile turned to a look of concern and I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Is he..?" I didn't have to finish. Her mouth turned up a little at the sides and she nodded.

"Yup, still asleep of the couch where you left him. Jacob tried to get him to go home but he didn't want to be far away from you and we're not allowed on the reservation." Since everyone in the house saw my dream then they saw my concern for Seth's safety, maybe they would agree with me when I say it's better for everyone, especially Seth, if I leave.

"Alice where's Carlisle?" She perked up at this for some reason.

"He's in his study." For some reason her sudden happiness made me uneasy but I brushed it off and started to Carlisle's study. I had only had one tour of the entire house but I think I remembered where I was going. My intuitions where confirmed when I stepped to the door and heard Carlisle's silky voice float through.

"Come in Kat." I opened the door, again as little as possible, and squeezed through. That's a habit I picked up after years of being chased by people that want to use my power. I always felt at peace when I was with Carlisle, he was so compassionate. _Or maybe it's just the smile._ "I assume you came to talk about your dream." He smiled. _Definitely the smile._

"Er yes. Look Carlisle I don't want Seth or anyone of you getting hurt because of me. And that is a definite possibility with these people that are after me. I can't lose him. I can't have your deaths on my conscienous."

"Kat, I understand where you're coming from and I appreciate your concern for my family, but Seth will not abandon you, Jacob will not abandon him and we cannot abandon Jacob." I hadn't thought about that but the more I did the more it made sense. Over the span of a minute I was intertwined into this intricate web of love that I didn't even know existed. Everyone in it was vital and if any of them disappeared then everything would be throw out of balance. _Jeez talk about having something on your conscience._

"So, what should I do?" At this his smile got bigger and he pulled out a folder. I took it from him and looked through it. It was a schedule of classes, a map of a school and what looked like a week's worth of homework. _Uh ok?_

"Carlisle what is this?"

"You asked me what you should do, I think this should make it perfectly clear. I've taken the liberty of enrolling you at Forks High School. You'll be a freshman with Nessie. And because of Nessie's birthday present your transportation is covered. And you are already aquianted with your room and-"

"Wait wait. Are you talking about me staying? Like forever?" He looked at me with a confused expression then he smiled.

"We have more abilities than you give us credit for. We can protect you. We will protect you, but only if you let us." I sighed. I want to stay but is what I want really worth putting everyone here in danger? Even if they're welcoming danger with open arms? _I'm going to Hell for this._

"Alright Carlisle you win. I'll stay." I grabbed my folder and stood to walk out.

"Oh and Kat?" I turned to face him again. "Try to get some sleep. You've got school in the morning." I couldn't help it, I smile. Going back to sleep was way easier than I thought it would be, and the best part was no nightmares. When I woke up in the morning the panic of going to school finally hit me, number one: I had nothing decent to wear, number two: I had never been to school before and number three: I'd be away from Seth. I learned yesterday that he went to school on the reservation so I wouldn't be able to see him until later. My panic had almost reached full gear when I heard a knock on my door. _Renesmee, well today is just full of surprises isn't it?_

"You know I'm starting to get used to that. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Anyway two things, first we're gonna have to get to school soon," it was then that I noticed she was wearing another really cute outfit. Skinny jeans with a dark grey button down jacket, a baby pink scarf, gray gloves, a white baby hat and Uggs. Her hair was down and wen all the way to her knees in tiny ringlets. I never missed having a stable home and closet, until now. "And two, Alice told me to tell you that you're welcome to her closet."

"Really? Yes! Ok I'll be ready in five." I sprinted up the stairs to Alice's room and burst through her door. She, Jasper, Edward and Bella went to the University of Washington so I knew they wouldn't be here. I ran, much slower, to her closet and threw open the door. My mouth fell open. Her closet was bigger than the entire living room and now I understood why she never wore the same thing twice. It took me longer than I anticipated to comb through everything but I finally decided on skinny jeans, a purple jacket on top of a grey tank top, a teal scarf and black heeled boots. I also used one of her purses since I already had things to carry, the exact same shade of grey as my shirt. I ran downstairs and found Esme flitting around in the kitchen but I also noticed that Seth was gone.

"He had to leave early this morning, he has school too you know." I nodded I had made that connection earlier so it shouldn't surprise me now. She looked me up and down and then gave an approving smile. "You look lovely dear. Nessie is waiting for you out in the car." I went over and hugged Esme before leaping out of the door. Renesmee was waiting for me in her car. I was alittle disappointed about the fact that I was gonna have to ride to school in a pink car but it beats walking.

"Ready?" I looked aver at her and smiled.

"As I'll ever be." And with that we drove off.

Forks High School is, well in one word boring. All the buildings are the same color on the outside and the same color on the inside. There's boring people boring food even boring furniture. And I've noticed that everyone her is either blonde or brunette. My fiery red hair was sure to catch some attention today along with my tanned skin. It took us awhile to find a parking spot since we were late but we still had time to get to class. Thankfully Renesmee and I have the same first period or I might have never found it. Since Renesmee had already been here a week she was already settled in and had a seat right up front with another girl that she introduced to me as Britany. _Jeez can you get any whiter than that?_ Renesmee Glared at me for that then smiled and shook her head no. I got the feeling that her friend didn't like me because when we got introduced she didn't say anything she just looked me over then turned to another girl sitting behind her. When the techer came in I went up to him and handed him my schedule for him to sign.

"Ah so you're the new Cullen girl." It was a statement not a question. I shot a confused glance at Renesmee. _**Just go along with it**_.

"Er…um yeah yeah they adopted me a few weeks ago." From the corner of my eye I could see Renesmee smiling.

"Oh so why didn't you start school with the other Cullen?" _The other Cullen? She has a name you know._

"Well I need some time to get settled in and get into the swing of things." He seemed to accept this and instead of giving my slip back and directing me to a seat he turned and faced the class.

"Everyone we have a new student today." _Duh!_ "Her name is Katrrr….um Kataryy….Kataa…uhh…" Most of the class was snickering quietly at their teacher's frustration with my name.

"Kataryzanya but everyone just calls me Kat." I flashed him a smile and I could swear he blushed.

"Um well yes Kat then. Take the empty seat next to miss Montes." He handed me my slip and I started towards the back of the room. The girl, Britany, stuck her foot out into the isle just as I was walking through. Thankfully I saw her do it and gracefully stepped over her outstretched foot. I managed to make it to the back of the room in one piece and avoid humiliation on my first day. The girl that I sit next to is what some people call gothic but there was something else about her. She was pale and gorgeous. _No way!_ I tried to peek around her sunglasses to see the color of her eyes but I couldn't get a good look.

"Such a bitch isn't she?" We had been in class for half an hour and the girl hadn't said a word to me until now. It took me only a second to gather my thoughts.

"Who?"

"Barbie." I was still confused. "Britany." _Oh yeah definitely a bitch_.

"Oh well yeah that's one thing you could call her." _I could think of a few others._

"I'm Raven Montes," she smiled.

"Kat Cullen." We talked all period, scarcely paying any attention at all to the teacher. Raven and I were so much alike it was scary. I'd never had a best friend before but since it's Raven I'm glad I have one now.

**I've been working really hard on this chapter so please please please review (:**


	7. Deception

**Raven's POV**

So looks like there's a new girl in the class today. She's a Cullen so she's either a full vampire or a half breed like little Renesmee. But this one looks different from the other Cullens. She looks...well cool. She's really pretty, of course, and tanned and her hair is a scorching red. Her eyes aren't red or gold so she must be a hybrid. After watching Mr. Banner stumble over her name three times she introduced herself as Kat. He gave her schedule back and directed her to the only empty seat, the one next to me. As Kat was waging to her seat I notice Britany conveniently stretch her leg out into the isle to try and trip her. But Kat apparently saw her and stepped right over her foot. _Nice._ When she finally sat down next to me I saw her take in my appearance. She leaned back in her chair and stared at me intently, probably trying to see past my sunglasses. My eyes are gold the only reason I'm wearing them is because I know it annoys my teachers. She finally gave up and focused on whatever Mr. Banner was saying. About half an hour went by so I figured this would be as good a time as any to make small talk.

"Such a bitch isn't she?" She seemed surprised that I was talking to her but answered back anyway.

"Who?" _Who else?_

"Barbie." I'd lost her. "Britany."

"Oh yeah well that's one thing you could call her." _There's a couple more actually._

"I'm Raven Montes." I smiled to try and make her feel more comfortable, it worked.

"Kat Cullen." We talked about everything and anything until the bell rang. We had almost every class together except for fifth period. Then Renesmee came over to us. I had never really spoken to her much but I knew she was always nice to everyone and everyone loved her.

"Hey Kat, hi Raven," she talked to me like we were best friends I have to admit I liked it.

"Hey Nessie what class do you have next?"

"Biology," that's the same class that Kat and I have so we all walked together. We found three seats together and talked all period. It felt nice to have friends, I didn't realize how much I missed it until now.

"So how does it feel to be half human?" Renesmee looked surprised that I knew but Kat just smiled.

"I knew it!" I figured she knew since she was inspecting me in first period.

"Wait, if you knew all this time why didn't you say anything?" Renesmee said.

"Well that's not exactly how you start a conversation. Hey my name is Raven and I know you're a half vampire because I'm a vampire wanna do lunch?" We all laughed and the teacher have us an evil glare.

"So where are you staying?" _Well there's a question I was hoping wouldn't come up._

"Um actually I don't really have a set place that I stay at. I'm kind of homeless." They both stared at me. Kat opened her mouth but it was Renesmee who spoke.

"You can stay with Carlisle. I mean he totally wouldn't mind and we'd be like sisters. I mean I think it'd be...nice. I've never had a sister before." It was hard to deny Renesmee anything, she was so darn cute.

"I don't know, Carlisle wouldn't just take someone in off the street." At that Renesmee looked at Kat and Kat smiled and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Um hello where do you think they got me from? I practically showed up on their doorstep with an angry mob searching for me and he begged me to stay." I thought about it and figured going to talk to him wouldn't hurt right?

"Yes!" Kat shouted suddenly. The whole class including the teacher turned to stare at her. "Um I mean yes I totally get what your talking about Mrs. Taylor."

"Pay attention Ms. Cullen."

"Yes ma'am." As soon as the teacher turned her back she was staring at us again. I had to ask.

"Ok what was that all about?" It was Renesmee who answered.

"She was probably responding to whatever you were thinking. She trends to do that when she gets excited. It gets kind of annoying." Kat turned to Renesmee and looked hurt. "Only because it reminds me of my dad." She seemed to accept this and then turned back to me.

"Wait wait, you read minds and so does your dad?" They nodded. _Well that's not weird at all._

"So you're gonna come talk to Carlisle?" Both of their smiles got so big I thought their faces were gonna crack.

"Oh alright we'll go after school." If we hadn't been in class they probably would have screamed but instead they silently high fived each other. That's when I realized in the very short but fruitful two hours we have spent together we've grown to be best friends. It's so easy to like them, to talk to them. Eventually the period was over and Renesmee had a different class so we made plans to meet up at lunch. Kat and I walked to class arm in arm ignoring the stares.

**Renesmee's POV**

I didn't realize I was smiling until I got top my class and sat next to Britany and Kayla. They were looking at me like they'd never seen me before.

"What?" Britany and Kayla exchanged looks.

"Why are you hanging out with those losers? Especially that goth girl."

"Her name is Raven. And I'm hanging out with her because she's nice and we have a lot in common." Britany rolled her eyes then Kayla jumped in.

"Like what?" I was trying really hard to keep my cool but they were really starting to piss me off.

"Why does it matter to you who I hang out with? If you guys want to be rude and mean to my friends behind their backs fine, but don't expect me to be apart of it. I'm done with both of you." I grabbed my purse and moved to the only other empty seat way in the back of the room and sat down in a huff. After a few minutes the teacher came in and apologized for being late and asked if she missed anything when she saw me sitting in different seat. _You have no idea lady. _I tried to keep my focus on the teacher and what she was saying but I got bored and pulled out my cell phone. I sent a chain message to the three people I texted the most: "high skool is vicious -_-". I got replies back almost immediately: "yeah I know but it gets easier hang in there babe"- Jacob, "don't let it shake you it's all quite juvenile remember we love you"- dad, "yup"- mom. Thanks mom. Since I goofed off the last three periods I figured I should probably pay attention in this class.

**Kat's POV**

I'm so hyper I can barely sit still in my chair right now. Raven and I are talking about how she's going to decorate her room after she talks to Carlisle. She still doesn't believe that Carlisle will just take her in even after telling her my story.

"But your situation is different. I mean that wolf guy imprinted on you so of course he wasn't just gonna throw you out. I'm just some rouge vampire who's showing up on his doorstep begging for shelter." I thought about this.

"Look Raven you don't know Carlisle. He is like the most compassionate vampire I've ever met. He's so kind to everyone it doesn't matter what or who they are. Trust me on this." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Alright alright." I smiled triumphantly and turned back to listen to the teacher. Raven tried to look upset at me for convincing her to do this but every so often I was see her smile and hear her thoughts about living with a family again. Soon, sooner than I expected, it was lunchtime. When we got to the cafeteria Renesmee was already waiting for us outside the door so that we could all walk in together. Just like before when everyone saw us together, they stared. It wasn't even discreet they were just flat out staring at us. It was more annoying than creepy. The hardest stares I noticed were coming from that blonde girl Britany and another girl whose name I didn't know. Instead of getting three trays Raven got one and we just piled the things that we wanted, which was almost the entire line, onto it. Since Renesmee was paying Raven and I went to go find a table for us. There were a few tables in the back that no one was using so we picked the one that was farthest to the back. _Maybe the stares can't reach us back here._ When Renesmee was finished she cam and sat with us and then it began. We spent all of lunch eating and talk about what we were gonna do once we were all living together.

"But Renesmee aren't you living with your parents?" She nodded since her mouth was full.

"Yeah but I stay over at Carlisle's house during the week cuz my car is there, my mom doesn't like it though she says she misses me too much when I'm not with her and my dad."

"Oh I've been meaning to ask you why your mom doesn't like me." She looked at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean my mom doesn't like you."

"Ever since your birthday she's been glaring at me every chance she gets." She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a pear.

"I don't know, my mom is a little weird." _Now that I can agree with._

"So who else in your family is special like Kat and your dad?" That was Raven, I'd forgotten that we hadn't really talked about everyone's powers.

"Well Renesmee is gifted. Her power is really cute." She stuck her tongue out at me but didn't protest what I said.

"What is it?"

"Come here." Raven leaned over the table to get closer and Renesmee placed her hand on her cheek. I dipped into Raven's mind to see what she was showing her. it was a fight between her and Britany and that other girl, whose name I still don't know. They were wondering why she was hanging out with us and Renesmee was fighting back, hard. When it was over Raven and I were both stunned but Renesmee quickly went back to eating her pear. I spoke first.

"Wow, your friends are mean." She rolled her eyes and took another bite.

"Please they are not my friends, not anymore."

"Good, cuz we didn't like them anyway." We all laughed and then I caught something. A thought I didn't know I was searching for but even over the laughter I heard it loud and clear. _I can't believe this. Renesmee hanging out with them is gonna make them more popular than us. We have to get her back._

"Those littles bitches!" Renesmee and Raven both stared at me like I'd lost my mind. Then Nessie caught on.

"What'd you hear?" Raven took another bite of pizza.

"Yeah whose a bitch?" I nodded over to where Britany and her flunky were sitting.

"Ooo what'd they think?"

"It was about Renesmee." She looked up at me then back at them then rolled her eyes.

"So. What'd they say about me?"

"Get this, they were only hanging out with you because you made them popular." She looked confused and a little dent formed in between her eyebrows. That happens when she's thinking.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would they hang out with me to be popular? I'm just a freshman." Raven and I looked at each other then back at her. "What?"

"You really haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Raven spoke next.

"People are drawn to you Nessie. I don't know what it is but I feel this urge to be around you. You've got the goods girl." She took another bite of her pizza.

"I just like being nice to people."

"That might be it or it could be something more." Then the bell for fifth period rang and I didn't have time to elaborate on my thought but I knew she understood. The rest of the day passed pretty much the same way as before. I either had a class with Raven or Renesmee or both. Fifth period Renesmee and I talked about how she might have more than one ability.

"But having a really great personality isn't a power it's just, well I don't know a trait."

"You don't know that. You just might be the most charismatic half vampire in the world."

"Whatever." We laiughed and the teacher threatened to separate us so we had to pay attention. My classes were super easy thanks to my vampire mind. When school was over Raven and I met Renesmee at the car and we all headed to the house. _You ready?_ I thought to Raven. _**As I'll ever be.**_

**So I'm starting some things to make my summer less boring Glee-ified and Hairspray the musical. I'll be having rehearsals Tuesday Thursdays and Saturdays which means I'll be working overtime to update as much as possible so I think I deserve some reviews (: PLEASE!**


	8. Gifted

**A.N. I don't own Twilight but I do own Raven and Kat they are mine (:**

**Raven's POV  
><strong> 

Ok so needless to say I was a little nervous. Despite all the things they've said about Carlisle I was still asking him to take me in off the streets. I mean he doesn't know a thing about me. What if he says no?

"He won't, relax." I tried to but I was just too wound up so I put in my ipod and stared out the window at the trees. I must have dozed of because the next thing I remember is someone screaming. I woke up groggy and disoriented.

"What the hell?" It was Renesmee, she was really excited about something and Kat looked just as confused as I was.

"Renesmee what is wrong with you?" She had the biggest smile on her face.

"The Denali's are here!" Kat and I just stared at her until she calmed down. "The Denalis are another vampire clan like ours. They live in Alaska so we don't get to see them that often but they're really nice." _Great an audience_. "Don't worry, if anything this means Carlisle is in a fantastic mood." She jumped out of the car ahead of us and waited by the door. I took one look at the massive house and my mouth dropped open.

"This is your house." Renesmee just nodded and smiled.

"To quote my father it's only place we don't have to hide."

"But if you had to it'd be easy thats for sure. How many rooms do you have?"

"Nine rooms and seven bathrooms." _Well I guess I won't have to worry about taking up too much space_. "Let's go mingle girls." She smiled and walked into the house. The inside was even more extravagant than the outside. It was very light and open and extremely large. There were no walls it was just a very wide open space. The back, south facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. (Twilight 322) It was mesmerizing. The only scary part was all the vampires watching me take in their home but leave it to Nessie to break the silence.

"Tanya, Kate, Garret, Carmen, Eleazar! It's so good to see you!" She ran to the group of vampires furthest away from the door and they welcomed her with open arms. It made me feel a little awkward just standing there. Thankfully Kat felt the same way.

"Well whole they're reuniting everyone this is Raven. Raven this is Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee's parents Edward and Bella and Esme and Carlisle." My eyes lingered on Carlisle. He looked like a model but something in his eyes was peaceful. Somehow I didn't feel nervous any more.

"Welcome Raven." When he smiled at me I did the stupidest thing ever, I laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh it was one of those laughs that you get when the guy you like just called you pretty.

"Um I mean hi." _Man I'm a dork._ Kat spoke at the same time that Nessie's dad laughed.

"Yeah you are." Crap! I forgot I was in a room full of mind readers. That's so inconvenient.

"So Raven," Carlisle, "I was under the impression that there's something you wanted to discuss with me?" _Yeah but not in front of everyone. _Edward spoke next.

"Um Carlisle perhaps she would feel more comfortable talking with you in your study." _Thanks_. He smiled and nodded.

"If you prefer follow me," _Again with that smile!_

"Wait grandpa." Renesmee ran back over to us towing the other vampires with her. "Raven, Kat I'd like you guys to meet Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and Garret. These are my sisters Kat and Raven." Everyone's shocked expressions turned to us, including Carlisle.

"Hi," we both said together. _Well this is uncomfortable._

"Sisters?" Bella and Rosalie hissed. _Oh this is so not good!_

**Kat's POV**

_Ok time to intervene._

"It's nice to meet all of you really. Carlisle, we need to talk." He nodded and started up the stairs. I pushed Raven in the same direction and fell in step behind her. "Renesmee, Edward will one of you please explain what's going on so that Bella and Rosalie will stop thinking daggers at me." I heard both Edward and Nessie start to explain. Since Carlisle's study was on the second floor we got there quickly. Carlisle opened the door and waved us in then closed the door behind us.

"Now girls what is it that you want to talk about." I looked at Raven and she had her head down. _Well looks like I'm the spokesperson today._

"Carlisle, you took me in when I had nowhere else to go. You helped me even though I thought I was beyond it. Raven, she has nowhere to go. She needs help and I was hoping you would be as open minded about her as you are about me." He nodded once and then turned to Raven. As if sensing the attention she lifted her head.

"Raven is that true? Do you want to stay here with us?"

"Yes. I mean I don't want to be a burden but, I'd really appreciate it." He smiled and if she still could she would have blushed.

"Then it's done." Her head popped up and she smiled even harder.

"Really? I can stay here?" He nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm sure you'll fit in quite well. It seems you've already found a family with Kat and Nessie." We looked and smiled at each other. "I suppose we should get back downstairs and see how the explaining is going." We followed Carlisle downstairs apparently right into the middle of a heated argument.

"So Carlisle are we taking in yet another stray?" Rosalie of course. And here I was thinking that we were friends.

"Now Rosalie, it is the right thing to do." She rolled her eyes turned away from us into Emmet's side.

"He's right Rosalie, taking Raven in is the right thing to do. But not if she's going to lie to us." This shocked me. _Lying? What is she talking about?_

"Lying? What are you talking about Nessie I never lied to you."

"Then why didn't you tell me you were gifted?" I don't know how my face looked but it must have been enough to get her started again. "I can't believe you Raven!"

"Ok now Nessie wait. Why would Raven lie about being gifted?"

"Nessie, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." She shook her head and turned to the dark haired man, Eleazar.

"Tell her Eleazar, tell her she doesn't have to lie anymore." He held up a hand to calm her.

"Now Nessie, it is possible that Raven isn't aware of her gift. If it never had a reason to manifest itself then it's understandable." She turned to look at Raven and then walked closer to her.

"Do you swear you don't know?"

"Nessie I swear I had no idea. I still don't." Nessie smiled and hugged her.

"Awwwww I want one." I squeezed in between the middle of them and hugged them both.

"Wait so Eleazar, what is my power?" He looked up at her and looked as if he was concentrating hard on something.

"You're a shield of some kind however whether it's a mental shield like Bella here or a physical shield I can't really tell." Then I got an idea.

"Well maybe we should test it." I walked over to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple and chucked it at Raven. It hit her right in the ear.

"Ouch!" She turned and glared at me. I gave her an apologetic glance. She turned back to Eleazar still holding her ear.

"Well I guess that means it's not a physical shield." Then I got another idea.

"Not necessarily. Think fast." This time I grabbed the entire bowl of fruit and chucked it at her. she held her hands up to protect her face but instead of hitting her, the fruit bounced away and it the floor as if they were diverted by a wall. Shock covered everyone's face. "Raven, open your eyes." When she did she was the most shocked.

"What happened?" I shrugged but got yet another idea.

"Don't move ok?" She nodded and planted herself into the floor. I stepped closer to her and help my hand out but when I tried to touch her my hand hit a wall. I pushed against it to be sure and then pressed my whole body against it. She was stunned and so was everyone else.

"What is it?" She said. I pressed my face against it so that my nose was flat.

"It's your shield." I said smiling.

"Oh my god." She was excited now. "This is so cool!" She put her hands down to hug Renesmee and when she did the shield disappeared but I was still pursed against it so I fell on my face.

"Ouch!" Everyone laughed, I even heard Rosalie's tinkling laugh join in.

"And that is called karma." The laughing got harder.

"Ha ha very funny," but I couldn't help it, I laughed too.

And that started it. Over the next few weeks everyone worked to help Raven control her newfound power. Emmet, Jasper and Edward took turns running into it. Rosalie, Alice and Esme threw various objects at her from different angles so she could learn to create multiple fields. Carlisle and the Denalis worked on her protection, how far she could make her field Bella, well she sat and watched. I still got the feeling that she didn't like me but after a while I stopped caring. Things were so perfect. Raven had settled and taken to life as a Cullen. She, Renesmee and I were thick as thieves. We did everything together. Seth and I saw each other everyday. And for the first time in a long time I felt loved and accepted. But, I knew it couldn't last. I knew eventually they would come for me and this perfect world that I've found and fit myself into would come crashing down. And it did. The day started out the same as any other day. It was the weekend so I was gonna hang out with Nessie, Raven and Seth. I was getting dressed when I felt it. That pull that always warned me when they were near. A pull that I always obeyed. A pull that has terrorized my mind for years. They were here and they were close. I threw on my clothes and ran downstairs. I must have looked panicked because before I knew it Raven and Tanya were in front of me.

"Kat what's wrong?" I felt the tears as I brought my eyes to meet hers.

"They're here." I didn't have to explain any more than that, she already understood.

"Carlisle," she called quietly but I knew he and Eleazar would hear. They were down the stairs in a second.

"It's time isn't it?" I nodded gravely and he took out his cell phone dialed a number and started talking faster than I was trying to keep up. I guessed he was talking to Edward. I knew that things were happening around me. Raven and Tanya had disappeared and could hear a bunch of conversations going on at once. Someone was determining whether we should all stand together or if some if us should hide. Others were discussing who would be in charge of protecting me during the fight. (fight?) I heard Raven's voice the clearest.

"I will. I can block her and Renesmee. We'll keep her safe." I knew that I should get up and say something but I couldn't, I felt numb and stuck in the position I was in. Everything was a blur of color. Sometime in that blur Renesmee, Edward and Bella got here. Renesmee tried to shake me out of my trance but I couldn't break out of it. Eventually she gave up hugged me and whispered something in my ear. It was something like everything is gonna be ok. But she didn't know that. The pull got stronger and suddenly I was aware of someone's arms around me I thought it was Carlisle but when I looked up I saw an unexpected face. Bella. Bella was the one sitting on the floor comforting me. She looked down at me and smiled, for the first time.

"Wh why?" She seemed to understand and laughed, kinda.

"Because I know what it's like to have someone chasing after you when all you want it's to have a loving peaceful life."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Her name was Victoria. She wanted to kill me back when I was still human because Edward killed her mate to save me. But there's a difference between our situations."

"What is it?" Her expression turned serious.

"You are not a helpless human like I was. You can help your family fight, I couldn't. You can protect them." I thought about it and Bella was right. Instead of being helpless I should be up planning and getting ready. As if sensing my resolve she hugged me tighter and stood up. I shook myself out of my trance and forced myself to stand up and take in my surroundings. Everyone was ready and had assembled themselves in a battle formation. I found my spot in the back with Nessie and Raven.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked. I smiled.

"As I'll ever be."

**Ok so I saw that there was a story that came before mine and I was like that is totally unacceptable so that's why I'm updating twice in one day! And of course for you my fans (: you should reward me with some reviews please (: **


	9. Dead or Alive?

**A.N. I don't own Twilight but I do own Raven and Kat they are mine (:**

**A few shoutouts (:**

**Hpgleek713 – thanks for my very first review and thank you for all of the support you've given me on and off line (: luv you besty**

**Colgatesbabe – thanks so much for reviewing it really makes me happy to know that you like my writing (:**

**This chapter is for you guys (:**

**Raven's POV**

This is it. This is what we've all been waiting for. The people chasing after Kat to finally find her so that we could take care of them. There was no way that I was gonna let anyone hurt her. I wasn't sure why but I felt like I was meant to protect her, like it's my job. I don't know what I'd do if I failed. I looked over t Renesmee and she looked as distressed and determined as I felt. I was a little surprised Bella and Edward were letting her anywhere near this fight, but I figured they knew that they couldn't keep her from protecting Kat. And why would they want to. We were sisters now and sisters defend each other. We were still running but despite the adrenaline pumping through my body I was still getting bored.

"Hey, Renesmee." She looked over at me and tried to smile but in actuality it looked more like a grimance.

"Yeah what's up." She was trying to seem calm but I knew her well enough by now. I could her the tremor of suspense in her voice, she knew she couldn't fool me.

"Do you think these guys will try to take her even with us here to protect her?" She held her head down, and didn't speak for a awhile.

"Maybe, if they're really that desperate for her power. But we still don't even know who they're working for or if they're working for anyone. There's so much about this situation that we don't know. And so much can go wrong." I knew she was right but I couldn't bring myself to be scared like I probably should be.

"Do you think that there's a chance that we might lose?" She looked at me again, a completely different expression on her face, she was no longer trying to hide the fear that my question brought out.

"There's a possibility for everything really." That wasn't the answer that I wanted to hear and she knew it. But she also knew that it was the truth and so did I. I couldn't imagine what life would be like if we lost. If we lost her. _Stop! Stop thinking that way idiot!_ I should be thinking positively and focusing on my part. Because when the time came I was going to have to use my power to protect Kat and Renesmee which meant I couldn't be distracted. I was so busy focusing on not getting distracted that I didn't see Edward and Bella stop in front of me and I ran right into them.

"Oooff!" I fell to ground and Edward turned to lift me up. I looked toward Kat at the front of the group and knew that we were close.

**Kat's POV**

Since I was the only one who could feel them I stood in front for now but once it started I would have to move to the back where Raven could shield me. We ran at inhumane speed but our positions never wavered. It felt like we had been running for hours when the pull became too much to bear. I stopped suddenly and I felt someone run into the back of me. It was Emmet.

"Sorry, could we get a warning next time," he smiled and I tried to smile back but I had forgotten how to. I finally looked up to see where I had taken us. It was a huge clearing. It stretched for at least a hundred yards before melting in with the forest. The grass here was greener than I had ever seen. I heard someone hug behind me and say "dejá vu". I didn't have time turn and ask what that meant because that's when I saw them. Two pitch black figures coming out of the darkness. I had never been able to get a good look at them before but now I could see them both clearly. One was larger and exceptionally shorter than than the other. He wore all black and his eyes were blood red. The other one, besides being taller was more good looking than the other. His head was shaved and he had a tattoo of a star on the left side of his neck. His eyes were also red. And they were fixed on me and the army behind me. I felt someone tug at the back of my shirt. Probably Emmett signaling for me to go back to my spot. I forced my legs to move. I backed up slowly, it took forever but I made it to Raven and Renesmee. Nessie wrapped her arms protectively around me and Raven held her hands up and closed her eyes. I feel her shield form around us and I knew we were safe. But I couldn't say the same for the others.

My change in position did not stop them from advancing. I saw Emmet lean subtly into a crouch position, preparing for attack. This made them stop and look at each other. They looked, well, confused. Like they didn't understand why we were so defensive. Then the shorter one spoke.

"What is going on?" Alice spoke next.

"What do you think is going on? We're here to stop you from hurting our sister." Again they looked at each other with that same confused expression like they had no idea what Alice was talking about. _Can they really be that stupid?_ The taller one spoke this time.

"What are you talking about? We're not going to hurt her." Now it was our turn to be confused. _If they aren't trying to hurt me then why have they been chasing me._ Edward voiced the thoughts that I couldn't.

"Then why have you been chasing her for all these years if you don't want to bring harm to her?"

"Hey, we are just following orders. Honestly I don't want anything to do with the little twerp." There were three outraged hisses coming from different points in my group.

"Who's orders?" Carlisle asked even though I'm sure Edward already knew.

"Her father's." I hissed at that. I could feel Renesmee and Raven's eyes on me but I didn't care. I tried to move forward but between Renesmee's grasp and Raven's shield I couldn't move.

"What the hell are you talking about my father is dead! You two killed my parents years ago." The taller guy shook his head while the other one just rolled his eyes and looked at me like I didn't know what I was talking about. I couldn't take it anymore. "Raven. Renesmee. Let me go now." I didn't mean to use my power, I was just so upset that I couldn't control anything anymore. All I wanted was answers. The truth. I walked forward until I was in front of Emmet again. I tried to keep my voice steady so as a result it came out low. "What the hell are you talking about?" They both started to move closer and I felt Carlisle and Emmet tense up behind me. I showed no signs of moving so they kept coming forward. When they got 10 feet in front of me and kept coming Carlisle stepped in front of me.

"That's close enough." They stopped walking and the shorter one rolled his eyes again. "Now answers please." Even when Carlisle was being demanding he was polite, I see why Raven has such a big crush on him.

"Your father is the one that sent us after all these years. From that very first night it was on his orders that we came to get you and bring you back."

"Liar! My father is the one who trained me so that I would be ready to fight people like you who want to use me and control my powers for evil! How dare you try to pin this on my dead father! You'll be lucky if I don't rip you to pieces." His eyes widened at my threat.

"Now Kataryzanya I don't remember you being quite so violent. Perhaps these people have had more of an affect on you than I previously thought." He smiled and I felt my skin crawl.

"Enough of this! Tell the truth bastards." Rosalie stepped forward, Emmet standing protectively behind her.

"We are telling the truth. We know that you can read out minds see for yourself if we are lying or not." I thought about this and my resolve was clear.

"Edward." He was beside me in less than a second. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." He held his hand out for mine and I took it. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I pushed myself into their minds. I searched every thought, memory and dream I could find. I went further and further back until I found what I was looking for, that first night. I saw what happened through their eyes.

"_Well it's about time you three got here." That was my father._

"_Sorry chief. Traffic." There were three men in this memory so where was the third one?_

"_It doesn't matter, she's in her room." They nodded._

"_So why can't we why know why you're having us kidnap your daughter." My father gave the third man a piercing glare._

"_Because she is powerful. You're minds are not safe around her." The man cringed and my father turned away from him. "Besides you're not going to kidnap her." All three of them looked up at my father confused. "Because you won't be around long enough." Before any of them could react my father whipped around and grabbed the third man's arm and ripped it off. Then he grabbed him around his waist and bite down hard into his neck and his head disconnected for his body. My father threw the rest of the corpse into a pile and set it on fire. "Now go. She'll be waking up soon." The two men left stared blankly at the flames but didn't waste time following their orders. They went up the stairs and starting with the first door they saw, which was a bathroom, they searched every room until there was only one left. Mine. They walked up the remainder of the stairs and opened the door to my room and looked around. I had already gone out the window. _

"_Shit! She's not here." That was the short one._

"_The boss ain't gonna like this one bit." After taking one last look around my room they left back down the stairs. My father was waiting for them on a couch in the living room far away from the burning flames he had created. "Um, she wasn't there." My father laughed._

"_Of course she isn't. She sensed your presence and she ran just like I trained her to." He smiled like he was a proud father whose daughter just was a gold medal._

"_So what do we do now boss." _

"_You go after her. Find her and bring her back. Chase her as long as you have to." _

__

With that the memory ending and all I got after were just glimpses. I saw them running after me in Georgia. Breaking into my hotel in Vegas. Tracking my flight to Brazil. And everything that I did they reported back to the person ordering them after me, my dead father who wasn't really dead. I pushed myself out their minds and stumbled back into my own. Suddenly the ground was racing towards my face and I felt warms arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Carlisle staring intently at me.

"Kat are you alright?" I nodded yes since I couldn't trust my voice to be strong enough.

"What happened? What did you see?" Rosalie hissed. I tried to sit up and Carlisle held my back so I wouldn't fall again. I looked at Edward and he had a blank expression on his face, Bella had come over and was comforting him.

"They're telling the truth. My father is the one that has sent them after me all these years. He's behind everything. But I don't understand, why?" They shrugged.

"He never told us why." I put my head down and tried to make sense of everything. My father wasn't dead, he was alive somewhere and he sent two guys to chase me for most of my life. The burning vampire smell that woke me up all those years ago wasn't him and my mother. My mother.

"Where is my mother!" I didn't recall seeing her in that memory.

"How are we supposed to know? By the time we got there the only person that was there was your father." I felt the tears form and blinked fast to keep them from falling.

"So Kataryzanya the way I see it you have a choice." I looked up to the taller guy as he spoke. "You can keep running, and we will keep chasing you. Or, you can come quietly now and ask your father all of these questions because it's obvious that we don't know the answers that you need." I couldn't believe it, they were giving me a choice. What did I want to do? I'd been running for practically my whole life. I had it down to a science. I was good at it. The thought of being on the road again, free from all responsibilities, was tempting. Then I looked around at my family. I let my eyes linger on all of their faces and I forced myself to remember the happiness that I've felt with all of them these past few months. Then I found Nessie and Raven still standing in the back of the group where I left them. And I thought about what my life would be like if I couldn't see them every day. And then there was Seth, what would he do when he found out I was gone? How would he cope? How would I cope without him. The answer was very clear. I couldn't. I couldn't leave now, not after everything that's happened. I'm in far too deep. I love all of them so much so there was only one other possible choice.

"Where are you gonna take me?" The shorter one gave a devious smile as if he was the one who convinced me to come. Like he had won.

"To Volterra."

**So I'm super super super excited cuz I have my first rehearsals today at six thirty (: but right now I'm at my grandma's house watching my mom clean her house but what I really want to see is someone click that review button! (: so pretty please (: review review review**


	10. Choices

**A.N. This chapter is kind of a build up for what's to come so just be patient (: **

**Raven's POV**

Volterra? What the heck is that? There's no way I'm letting him take her anywhere. I walked forward past everyone to stand next to Carlisle who had Kat in his arms.

"I don't think so Creep one and Creep two. Kat's not going anywhere with you guys"

"Raven," I looked at her and she was starting to cry but I couldn't stop myself.

"No Kat! This could be a trap. They could hurt you and I'm not gonna let that happen." I sunk into a crouch and let an earsplitting hiss rip from my throat. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders and I refrained from throwing whoever it was off of me.

"Raven calm down, she doesn't have to go alone." I looked up at Renesmee who was looking down at Carlisle. He was deep in thought about some but I didn't relax my stance like they wanted.

"Nessie is right. She doesn't have to go alone." Then Kat came to and jumped in

"But I have to go. I have to know the truth and it looks like the only way I can find it is to go with them." I stared into her pleading eyes and my resolve wavered. How could I send her into the lion's den even if she did have someone with her. I relaxed out of my crouch and I felt Renesmee grab my hand as if to relax me. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate as little as possible on what I was about to do.

"Alright fine. But I'm going with you." She nodded and looked at Carlisle and he smiled lovingly at her. she turned back to the guys and took a deep breath.

"When will we leave?"

**Kat's POV**

They said they would book a flight for us tomorrow at five. We're meeting them at the airport at four thirty. But they said I can only bring four people with me. How could I choose between my family? How could I leave any of them behind? We were back at the house and we were all sitting together in the dining room that most of us never got to use for dining. I sat between Nessie and Raven and directly across from Carlisle. I was aware of him talking but I couldn't make myself focus on what he was saying. I was the same way I had been earlier, numb. I didn't want to think about tomorrow. I didn't want to think about the truth I was bound to uncover. I didn't want to make the choice that I was gonna have to make. I was vaguely aware of Raven standing up beside me. SLAM! She brought her hands down on the table, hard, breaking me out of my trance. I looked up at her, she was pissed.

"Carlisle, I have to go. You can't just expect me to stay here while she goes to face those people alone and unprotected." He nodded and then held out his hand, a motion for her to sit back down.

"Raven I understand that you want to protect Kat, we all do, but she can only take four people and i think we should choose them wisely." It was silent for a moment and then Bella spoke. Ever since she comforted me earlier today we have developed this really weird and unorthodox friendship. _Wow adversity does make the heart grow fonder…o wait that's absence._ Edward laughed at my lack of knowledge of clichés.

"Carlisle, I think you, Raven and I should go." Everyone turned to Bella shocked including her mate, but she didn't take back her words. That's when Edward spoke.

"NO! Absolutely not Bella." She ignored him and continued again speaking only to Carlisle.

"Think about it Carlisle, they're not gonna play fair. Raven's shield is strong but it won't protect her from mental attacks like Jane and Alec." I tried to remember a conversation the Raven, Nessie and had a while back about her family's powers. I tried as hard as I could but i couldn't remember what Bella's gift was. "That's why you need both of us, with her mind and body protected we can't lose." Oh yeah I remember now, she can project her mental shield and protect others and herself from mental attacks. That's why Edward can only read her mind when she wants him to. "And of course you have to come since you and Aro are such good friends." She held up her ems and made air quotes around good friends. "We can't go without you." Carlisle nodded. What Bella was saying made sense. Nothing would be able to touch me with both of them around. I was about to stand up and go to my room to get some sleep for tomorrow when I realized something, that was only three people. I looked around the table at who was left that I could bring and I realized that I couldn't chose between my family. I loved then all so much and frankly I think that I should go alone so that they would be nowhere near danger. Carlisle spoke my thoughts.

"Well that means we still need one more person."

"If Bella is going then I'm going!" That was Edward.

"No Edward, we can't leave Renesmee here without both of her parents." I had forgotten about Nessie. I looked over at her and saw that she had her head down. I wasn't sure of she was sleeping or just not listening. That made Edward calm down some and he slumped in defeat. He wouldn't leave Nessie alone any more than I would, if I had a choice.

"Well it's quite clear who we can't take. Renesmee, Edward, Alice and Jasper so that only leaves Rose and Emmet."

"Wait why can't Renesmee come?" Everyone turned to look at Raven but the most intense glare came from Bella.

"I don't want my daughter any where near the Volturi." I had forgotten about Renesmee again until she pushed her chair back making it screech across the linoleum on purpose. She stood up and stormed out of the room. From somewhere inside the house I heard a door slam.

"She's upset." Edward. (yeah I never would have come to that conclusion). He narrowed his eyes at me. (sorry sarcasm is a nasty habit). He rolled his eyes and returned to sulking.

"Well I think someone should go talk to her." I looked around to see where the voice had come but everyone ws nodding and looking at me.

"That's a good idea Kat, I'll go." Alice jumped up and pranced out of the the room to look for Nessie. I said that? (wow I don't even recognize my own choice anymore).

"Now back to the matter at hand, I think we should take Emmet. Just in case, if it does come to a fight we're gonna need something." Everyone nodded and then Carlisle's eyes were on me. "Kat, you've been really quiet. If you're worried about tomorrow that's understandable." I shook my head. I didn't really know what was wrong with me. It would be understandable for me to be worried about tomorrow but that wasn't it.

"Carlisle I," but Rosalie spoke brite I could finish.

"Wait," she put her hands out in front of her as if to stop us from speaking and then, very deliberately, she sniffed. Following her lead everyone at the table sniffed too but I didn't smell anything that I shouldn't. From the looks if it neither did anyone else.

"Rosalie what's wrong?" She sniffed again and her eyes narrowed.

"Does anyone else smell...dog?" As soon as she said it that's when I heard it, the soft padding of huge feet. And the beating of two large hearts. I groaned, I hated the thought of having Seth in the middle of this too.

"Oh no." As if summoned by my words Jacob and Seth let themselves in and came into the dining room. Jacob's eyes searched the room but Seth's eyes settled on me. He smiled and walked over and sat in the now empty seat next to me. Jacob just looked confused. He opened his mouth to speak but Edward and I answered his question before he could ask it.

"She's in her room." We looked at each other and smiled a little. I saw Jacob shrugged and I heard him turn and run up the stairs towards Nessie's room. I could feel Seth's eyes on me and I knew that he knew that something was wrong. My thoughts were confirmed.

"Babe what's wrong?" I took all of my strength but I turned to look at him and I smiled, a real smile. I took his hands in mine and brought them to my face.

"Seth, I love you and I promise you that everything is going to be fine." He started to smile but then he heard to double meaning in my words.

"Going to be fine?" I nodded and he held my hands tighter.

"I have to leave," he panicked before I could finish.

"What? Why? I mean you promised you would stay. I thought you liked it here and school was going well. I just thought that," I put my hand to his mouth to silence him.

"I'm gonna come back. I'll only be gone for a few days I promise." He said something under my hand but of course I couldn't understand what it was. I took my hand away and he took a deep breath.

"Don't scare me like that ok?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I hugged him back and he kissed my hair. "So where are you guys going?" I looked to Carlisle and he answered for me.

"Volterra, Italy." He looked at Carlisle and then back into my eyes. I tried to smile again but I didn't have much luck this time.

"There's something you're not telling me." I tried to look down but he held my chin and kept it steady. "Why are you going to Italy?" If I told him I knew that he would just be worried and want to come. I also knew that him coming with me would be impossible. But I couldn't lie. Not to him.

"I know who has been sending those people after me." His eyes went from shocked to angry.

" Who?" I felt his hands tighten around my arms, it wasn't painful just uncomfortable. I squirmed in his grasp and he let go and I could see his hands shaking. I took his hands back in mine and kissed his palms. Thankfully that calmed the shaking.

"My father." His eyes widened and I just nodded. "I need answers that only he can give me. And to get them I have to go to him."

"Since I won't see you for a while," he moved closer to me, "can I stay with you tonight?" I looked around to ask permission but no one was there. I hadn't even noticed that they had left. I turned back to him and kissed him. He laughed. "Is that a yes?" I smiled too and kissed him again. _That's a hell yes!_

**Renesmee's POV**

I knew I should be down there comforting Kat but, I just couldn't hear them talking about this anymore. They weren't gonna let me go with her. I was gonna have to stay here with my father and wonder if she's ok. I hated the thought of that I but I knew that there was nothing I could do. When it comes to me my mom doesn't make exceptions, especially with my safety. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize there was someone at my door until I heard the knock.

"Come in I guess." Alice walked, well danced, into my room and sat on my bed next to me. She didn't say anything she just sat there and smiled. I started to get a little creepy.

"You know the bad guys in those cartoons that you watch all the time?" She was playing with a piece of my canopy. I nodded not sure where she was going with this. "Well the Volturi are not like them. If they get the chance to kill you they will take it. Your mom just doesn't want to give them that chance." I didn't say I don't understand why my mom won't let me go it's just the fact that she won't let me go. "Besides Nessie you're special and Aro likes special things. Look at me, he wants me so badly that's why even I'm not allowed to go." She smiled and laughed a little. "My daddy said no. I couldn't help it I laughed, not hard but enough that it made me not so angry.

"Thanks auntie Alice." She made a sour face. She hated when I called her that, she said it made it seem like she was really old.

"And the best thing that you can do to help Kat is to help me plan her victory party when she gets back." Her smile was back and she was clutching at my sheets as If her life depended on it.

"Victory party?" She nodded happily and ran to my desk and sat down. She fumbled (if vampires actually fumble) around for a pencil and paper and wrote "Kat's Party Brainstorm" at the top and underlined it.

"So do you know her favorite color or colors?" I thought hard, I know she told me.

"Purple and pink." She turned around to face me and she had that same sour expression on her face.

"Purple and pink? Doesn't she realize that they clash with each other? That's not going to work!" I laughed and threw my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry we'll make it work." She smiled at that and wrote some other stuff down.

"Of course we will and we have plenty of time to plan." She continued that way and every so often she would ask me a question that she didn't know the answer to. And if it wasn't the answer she wanted she would switch things around so it fit the way that she thought was best. Like instead of purple and pink balloons she was just going to have purple and then move the party outside once the sky turned the perfect shade of pink. A little extravagant but this is Alice that we're talking about. Then all of the sudden she stood up and headed for the door. I had gone back to sit on my bed.

"Um Alice are you ok?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Yes but you have a visitor." She opened the door to reveal Jacob with his arm in a fist in the air. "Hello Jacob."

"Hey shortie," she smirked at him and went to her room. He stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him. He came and sat on the bed next to me smiling. "So what are you doing up here all by yourself." After everything that happened today I didn't want to care anymore. I didn't want to think about anything but him. Jacob and I together was the only thing that was going good right now. So I moved closer to him and put my arms around his neck.

"Waiting for you."

**Ok so I know this chapter was a little boring but the next one will be soooooo much better I promise (:**


	11. First

**A.N. I'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter! So….GO! **

**Raven's POV**

Being on a plane is something you never get used to. Having your body lifted from the ground, the feeling of your stomach falling out your butt, I hated it all. I made my disdain clear as soon as we were off the ground. I kept the window and my eyes closed. Those two goons were in the seats in front of me, Kat was next to me, Carlisle and Bella were behind us and Emmet was behind them.

"I don't get it." After her night with Seth Kat was in a freakishly good mood and I didn't want to know why.

"Don't get what?" I still had my eyes closed.

"You've traveled just as much as I have, how can you be scared of flying still?" Her question irritated me, mostly because I didn't have a good answer.

"I don't know because people shouldn't fly. It messes with nature you know?" I knew she was rolling her eyes at my answer and I tried to explain more. "It's not like I wanted to travel that much, especially on a plane, I just had to."

"What do you mean you had to?" I knew that was coming. I wiggled around in my seat so I could get comfortable.

"I don't know like I would move somewhere and at first it would be great. It held so much promise. But after a few months I would start to feel empty as if the town that I loved so much now held nothing for me. The pain would get worse and worse and I would have to leave. Like something was pulling me away." She was silent even after I stopped talking. "It's been like that for as long as I can remember. This is the longest that I've stayed anywhere." She reacted to that.

"Me too, and I want to stay here." For the first time on this plane I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Trust me I don't plan on coming back without you." She smiled and held my hand.

"And you trust me I'll get you off this plane safely." Now it was my turn to smile. Despite her promise I continued to keep my eyes closed out of habit. _People are meant to stay on the ground if that weren't the case we would have wings_. And the worst part of it is there is no plane to Italy. We have to take a plane to London then take a connect flight to Volterra. But I had to admit first class is the best.

Kat's POV

When we got off the plane in London we only had thirty minutes before our connect flight leaves. As upset as I was at my father I didn't want to meet him after 200 years smelly and tired.

"Kat hurry up or we'll miss our flight!" I was in one of the bathroom stalls changing my clothes and washing under my arm, something I had done plenty of times before since being on the run didn't generate great hygiene.

"Alright alright I'm done." I had changed from my holey sweats and sweaty tank top to a red baby doll shirt with gray skinny jeans and my red ballet flats. To accessorize I wore cherry earrings and red sunglasses. "How do I look?" She glanced at me and back to the clock on the wall.

"You look adorable now let's go." I needed more than that.

"Raven, please." She turned to face me and smiled.

"Kat you look perfect trust me." That was better but I still felt rushed.

"Ok lets go." We had to run to get to the door in time and when we got almost there the lady was closing it. "Raven! If she closes that door we won't be able to get on the plane!" She nodded.

"I'm on it." She threw one arm forward and the door was propped open. She smiled in victory and ran faster.

"What the heck. Hey Joe, something is wrong with this door." A man came over and started inspecting the door when we ran up.

"Um we need to get on this flight." She looked at the "broken" for then back at us.

"Man you two are lucky." She took our tickets, inspected them and then gave them back. "Enjoy your flight ladies." We ran down the narrow corridor and heard the door slam shut behind us. When we got on the plane we found two empty seats on front of Carlisle and Bella just like before.

"What took you guys so long? You almost missed it." Raven smiled at me and then turned to Bella.

"Someone's a little nervous about reuniting with daddy." She nodded and then sat back into her seat. The movie on this flight was way better than the last one, it actually had a decent storyline that I could get into. Even Raven seemed more relaxed. I guess it's just something about London. I must have nodded off because the next thing I remember is being shaken awake.

"Kat, Kat wake up. We're here." I expected to wake up in the comfy first class seat but instead found myself in Emmet's sturdy arms.

"Seriously. You've got to be the only heavy vampire ever." When I finally looked around I noticed we were in a long dark alley. Emmet tipped me slowly upright so that I could stand up.

"Sorry I gain weight when I'm nervous. Where are we?" The entrance to the castle. That was the taller one, since they never got around to introducing themselves I call him Joe and the shorter one Moe.

"The entrance to the castle. It's very confusing so please don't get lost." I could tell Raven was about to say something sarcastic so I stopped her before she could.

"Lead the way Joe." He rolled his eyes and started walking. I fell in step behind Raven and tried not to think about the fact that my father lives in a castle. The alley had a loose curve to it that slants downward and then a dead end. Nothing but a windowless brick wall. Moe, who was now leading the group, stopped and lifted the grate to reveal a small, dark hole in the middle of the street. Then he stepped through it and disappeared instantly, Joe followed suit. It amazed me how much elegance they possessed even for vampires. Next was Raven, she hesitated a little but imitated the movement. I walked over and looked down into the hole with no avail, I couldn't see anything. Praying that I wasn't jumping into the depths of hell, I jumped. The fall was silent and very short. It was dim at the bottom but not black, thankfully. The light that came from the hole above gave a faint glow. The light vanished for a second and then Bella was beside me, she was laughing. "What's so funny about falling Bella?" I joked. She smiled and turned to me.

"The last time I did that I was human and Alice had to catch me." I laughed at that, I had found Edward's unorthodox relationship with Bella while she was still human admirable but weird. We continued down a dimly light hallway. I could see light but very little, and after we got closer I saw why. There was a door at the end of the tunnel and light was seeping through. I mentally prepared by eyes for the assault that was coming next. Moe pushed open the door and for a moment I was blind. We were in another hallway but this one was brightly lit. It was extravagant in the simplest of ways. _If you could call gold walls simple._ You couldn't focus on one beautiful thing because there was so many. We passed a reception desk and I caught the scent of a human. She stood up and plastered a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome to Volterra." I smiled encouragingly at her but quickly turned away. I felt like I was getting close but I didn't feel my hands shaking until Raven put her hand around mine.

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine. I promise." I nodded at her and took a deep breath. I looked over at Bella and saw for a split second that her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration then she looked over and nodded, very deliberately at Raven. Then Raven's hands floated in front of her and a saw a faint bubble wrap around us. _One more door._ This time Moe waited for Joe at the door and they both opened it together. The room in front of us was bigger and brighter than the last one. But the most enticing sight wasn't the walls or the solid glass floor or the shiny windows. It was the three beautiful vampires standing in the middle of the room. The palest one, the one with the midnight hair spoke first. The two words he spoke sent chills up my spine.

"Welcome friends."

**Jacob's POV**

Without warning, Renesmee crashed her firm, velvety lips to mine.

It took me a moment to process what exactly was happening but once I did, I understood how much she needed me right now. As best she could in our current position, she pressed her entire frame up against mine and desperately wrapped her arms around my neck.

Trying to get more comfortable, I eased her down onto her back and adjusted myself so I as hovering over her. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. _Damn!_

Renesmee popped up, shoving me off. As a result, I fell sideways onto the bed, landing on my back. Frustrated with the interruption, my head fell backwards and I groaned in exasperation.

Nessie, however, was freaking out completely. "My dad!" _Oh shit! _Still fuzzy from how fast things had suddenly been moving, I had completely forgotten that anyone else existed but the two of us.

The unwanted visitor finally spoke through the door. "No it's Rosalie." I saw Renesmee relax and get up to answer the door. Blondie stood there smiling. She still didn't like me, so I didn't quite understand why she seemed so… at ease.

"Alice saw you decided took your dad out hunting. I'm meeting up with them now but I thought you guys might need this." She held up something small and square. Renesmee looked just as confused as I was, but took the packet anyway.

"A condom?" She nodded and smiled. I jolted from my place on the bed. It hadn't really hit me until now how… _far_ things could have gotten.

"We don't use them but we don't know what you half breeds are capable of yet. So, better safe than sorry." _Huh. Hadn't really thought of it _that _way._ "Have fun." And with that she disappeared down the stairs.

Nessie turned around to face me, smiling mischievously. I walked over to her and took the condom from her hands. In an impish voice, I said, "I believe this is for me." I tried to smile, then walked to the corner of the room, hit with a sudden wave of nerves. I struggled with the wrapper, my fingers were fumbling so badly. _Ok, so putting on a condom is easy once you get the damn thing out of the plastic. _

I finally pulled the frigging thing out of its prison and began to put it on. Before I did, though, I glanced out of the corner of my eye to where Nessie was standing.

It was my undoing.

My beautiful Renesmee stood completely naked before me.

Suddenly, I couldn't focus on anything. Not on someone potentially walking in on us… Not on the thought of Edward potentially seeing our memories in the morning… Not even on where we _were._ All I knew was that I wanted her and she wanted me, and we had literally been waiting for each other for our entire lives.

We were ready.

With a small growl, I rushed over to where she stood, picking her up and—almost in the same moment—throwing us both onto the bed. I deftly maneuvered us until she was comfortably resting her head on a pillow, and I was once again hovering above her.

Renesmee was breathing heavily, and I took one more moment to just… look at her. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was _mine._

After the tiniest portion of a second, I lunged down and connected our lips the way I'd wanted to since the moment I noticed she had changed from a little girl into a young woman. _Passionately… Possessively… Desperately… Fervently…_

She matched my enthusiasm, eagerly shredding my t-shirt apart. Good thing, too. If we would have had to stop, even just to peel off a shirt, I may have killed myself. If the feeling of her lips on my throat didn't do me in first.

Suddenly, I realized my shirt wasn't the only thing gone. Soon, I was just as bare as she was, and no one was complaining about it, either. I lowered myself until we were flush against each other. We rocked together for a long time, too intent on our one-minded passion to focus on going any further. The friction itself was enough.

Until it just _clicked_.

It was as if we were _meant _to be together. Which… we were. At almost _precisely _the same moment, we shifted ourselves so we were more… _conveniently _positioned against each other. I suddenly found our lower bodies pressed together in a way that made my eyes roll back in my head. Nessie was just as gone as I was. I heard her moan loudly, not even bothering to silence herself, now that the place was free of vampires that could hear a pin drop in the next freaking state.

Unable to control myself anymore, I repositioned myself slightly so I was prepped to fully join with Renesmee. I was there, but… not pushing. Not yet.

Because although Renesmee looked sexy and gorgeous and just downright _desirable, _she also suddenly looked a whole lot like the young Nessie I'd known and loved since the day she was born. The Nessie I'd hunted with and played hide-and-seek with and comforted and… I just had to take one more moment, though I knew I'd never be satisfied with just _one more moment. _I wanted her _forever._

Feeling a small break in the heat and raging lust, I slowly pushed a strand of her curly bronze locks away from her forehead and kissed her softly, because I needed to.

She was squirming impatiently beneath me and mewling softly with her eyes shut tight. Still, I felt the need to say something before we did this. So I buried my head in the crook of her neck and whispered against her throat…

"I love you."

She pulled my face to hers and took control, telling me through the fervent—but still somehow tender—kiss that she loved me too, using her amazing little gift to emphasize her point.

I couldn't wait any longer. Taking a deep breath, I pushed.

Unsure of what to expect—this _was _my first time, after all—I sure as hell didn't expect the noise that escaped Renesmee's lips. It was a high, keening moan that made my spine—what I could feel of it, through the mind-numbing sensations I was feeling at this point—shiver in warmth, not unlike the moment before I phase. _So_ much better though. Though… I may have actually heard a glass shatter behind me.

I fought my damn teenage urges and was determined to keep a slow pace, so as not to rush things. Soon, though, I found it impossible and began to rock faster and faster. One of my hands found its way to Renesmee's face, cupping it as I delved in for another deep kiss. The other hand slid slowly down her waist to grasp her knee, pulling it up towards my hip.

As I realized that neither of us had much time left, I used the moments we had left to explore. To learn the parts of Nessie that even _I _didn't know. I caressed everywhere, savoring the feeling of her satiny smooth skin beneath my rough hands. Over shoulders, around the small of her back, down her backside, trailing the outside of her leg… _everywhere._

However, as amazing as it was, it wasn't quite enough to distract me from the fact that I was edging closer to the end. I tried vainly to warn Renesmee, but she just bit down on my shoulder and cried out louder than I'd ever heard.

That did it. Soon, I was following her lead, and we both just kept rocking and kissing until everything hot and intense and needy had softened. Until our kisses became something tender and grateful and appropriately reverent.

I slowly pulled out and rolled myself over until I was on my side facing her, never losing contact. She stayed wrapped up in my arms, ducking her head under my chin. For a moment, we both just lay there, breathing heavily. I stroked her hair absentmindedly, unable to think. She rested her hand on my neck and I was able to see that she was no more coherent than _I _was.

Suddenly, I felt her smile into my chest. Then the laugh turned into a giggle. I adjusted so I could look at her properly, laughing along with her. "What?"

She giggled again. "It's just going to be kind of difficult not to think about this for a while, and I don't think Dad's going to be too happy with you!" I growled playfully and hit her with a pillow, still not able to really care about any of that right now.

I didn't realize until much later that I had accidentally… forgotten about the condom. _Whatever… it was just precautionary anyways. No big deal. _

_Right?_

**Props to Hpgleek713 for writing the Lemon or smut scene whatever you wanna call it lol **

**Check her stories out Kk? (:**


	12. New Beginnings

**A.N. So how bout that last chapter? Lol I promise this one is gonna tie everything you've witnessed together into one big ole ball of dysfunction lol **

**This is the last chapter you guys (: thanks for reading and for those that reviewed thanks for reviewing (: I'm writing another story called Beautiful Monster and the first chapter will be up very soon. Hopefully that one will be even more successful than this one (:**

**Enjoy!**

**Kat's POV**

_Friends? Do I know this dude?_ Carlisle stepped forward, with a warm smile on his face, and held his hand out to him. He took it and then closed his eyes as if he were concentrating hard on something. Then his eyes reopened and his smile got freakishly bigger. Carlisle's lip twitched up into a "smile" and he finally spoke.

"Aro it's good to see you again." The dark haired man, Aro I presumed, looked over our group a few times but then his milky blood red eyes settled on me. I felt like he was trying to look right through me, like he knew I was hiding something. This was getting tedious I wanted to scream at all of them, ask them where the hell my flakey excuse for a father is but then I thought struck me. What if this dude was my father, he looked nothing like the man that I remember though. This man was thin and pastey white. My father was tall and strong and even though his eyes were red like this man's they were distinct and I knew without a doubt that the eyes that were staring me down now did not belong to my father. Then his smile disappeared and he turned to Moe and Joe, his bloody eyes turned curious. "Now that I have one side of the story I'd like the other. So which one of you is gonna give it to me? Needless to say but at this time I was more than a little confused. I turned to look over at Raven, her eyes flickered between Aro, Moe and Joe, the two other vampires sitting in the back and the mob of bystanders that were over in the other corner of the room. She looked like she was on guard, not confused in the slightest. Her hands were still flexed and slightly out in front of her which meant the shield was still on. I looked at Bella and she looked completely at ease being here, but then again she had been here before for much more pressing reasons. She looked over and caught my confused as and spoke in the softest of a whisper.

"Aro's power is very similar to Edward's. He can read your mind but he needs to make physical contact with you, also not only does he hear your present thoughts but every single thought you've ever had in your entire lifetime." So there was kind of an upside and I downside to his power, I weighed both powers in my head and couldn't figure out which was more powerful, Edward's or Aro's? It made sense now, why ask why we were here when he can just steal the answers right out of our heads, much more convenient I had to agree. Joe and Moe looked at each other for a while as if they were having a telepathic conversation of their own. It made sense, I mean who would want a creepy guy like that having access to every single thought that you have ever had. It occurred to me that Aro's power just made him that much more creep to people, well at least to me. Moe, maybe trying to be tough and show how manly he was, stepped forward and held his hand out to Aro without hesitation. Aro, just as confidently, took Moe's hand. Again, just like with Carlisle, everyone was quiet, watching this event. Then finally Aro's eyes opened and his devious smile returned.

"Well this is extremely enlightening and very interesting indeed. Why Marcus, you have been keeping secrets." He turned to look at the other dark haired vampire who was sitting behind him, a vampire whose eyes were glued to me. I looked at him and knew immediately that this was the man that I had to talk to, to find out what I came here to find out. He was the only one who could give me the truth. He was my father. However, he looks nothing like I remember him, in my memory or in Moe and Joe's memories. This man is completely different. He was pale and pasty like Aro but his face was fully, he didn't look as creepy as Aro did. But still looked nothing like my father. "Marcus, perhaps you should come here and explain things to you lovely and talented daughter." I heard Carlisle, Bella and Emmet's gasps at the same time. But all the other surprised sounds came from the people around us, they gasped and murmured and whispered and pointed. Apparently no one was aware that he had a child, and that to me was strange. Why wouldn't Aro know about me before now? My father stood up and made his way toward where Aro was standing. It felt like it took him forever to walk the short distance, and I was getting incredibly inpatient and I could feel Raven's body tense up once he got really close. Finally he stood next to Aro, never looked away from me and I never took my eyes off of him. Aro's high pitched voice broke our silence. "What a joyous occasion! A reunion of father and daughter." I flinched when he waved his hand to me on the word "daughter", I felt very little connection with the vampire in front of me. It was silence for a long time but then Aro nudged Marcus lightly in the arm and cleared his throat.

"Kataryzanya," he spoke my name as if it were his favorite song that he hadn't heard in years. I knew his voice, that's one thing about him that hadn't changed. "You are so beautiful. Look how much you've grown." He took a step towards me and I backed away. Raven moving in sync with me. I nodded his head and moved back to where he was.

"Father?" I meant to make it a statement but my voice wasn't nearly strong enough and instead it came out as a question. He nodded and his mouth formed, what I guessed was his version of a comforting smile. I knew what I wanted to ask but I couldn't find the strength to form the words and push them out of my mouth. He didn't say anything either, he just kept his eyes glued to me. I wasn't scared, I just couldn't control my body, but I had to. I had to know, that's why I was here. "Father, why did you lie to me?" This spiked his attention and he frowned slightly. "Why did you tell me that bad people were gonna come after me to use my power when it was really you that was sending them after me?" Then something crept its way into my mind. "Are you the bad guys? Are you the one that's trying to use my powers for bad things?" His mouth twitched and he didn't answer me. We stood in another moment of silence. I wasn't talking anymore, he had to tell me what was going on and I didn't care how long I had to wait for him to do it. I guess he understood my persistence because he finally broke the silence.

"Kataryzanya I understand how confused you must be and I am sorry that you had to come all the way here to find out the truth." My breath sped up involuntarily and I tried to slow it down but it really didn't help. "It's true that I sent them after you. And I knew that you would run because I trained you to. I did this, in a way, to train you to be on your own and to take care of yourself. And as a result your powers have grown exponentially. I can feel them even more now." So this was all about my powers, I was really starting to get annoyed. He wasn't explaining the "why". "Do you understand what you are capable of Kataryzanya? We could rule everything. The entire world would bend to our will." I found it really funny that he was using "we" when he talked about using my powers. Then it dawned on me, all he wanted was for my powers to be strong enough to the point where he could use them to his advantage. This wasn't about me, this was about his selfish need for power.

"Oh I get it. This is all about my powers. All you want is to use me and my powers so that you could have power over everything." He opened his mouth to object but I cut him off before he could. "You lied to me! You made me think that you actually loved me when all you really loved was what I could do. Well you know what, I refuse to use my powers to help you and your group of power hungry freaks rule the world." I heard a chorus of growls all aimed at me but I didn't care. They couldn't do anything to me. Number one they couldn't touch me, mentally or physically and I'm sure since Bella was here they were all aware of it and number two even I I didn't have them here I still had the power to control all of them. They were helpless against me and would bend to my will if that's the way that I wanted it.

"No Kat I do l-," I cut him off right there, the lies were gonna stop right now.

"Stop it! No more lies and do not call me Kat." His mouth snapped shut and his eyes looked sad but I really didn't care. And then I thought of something. My mother, where was she. Was she a part of this plan? "Marcus," I couldn't even find the strength in my heart to call him my father again. "Where is my mother?" He raised his eyebrow at me and then a huge smile broke across his face. _Seriously what is with this dude?_

"She's standing right next to you." I'm sure I had an extremely confused look on my face as I turned to look at Bella. She looked down at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was. No, this guy was just sending my head around in riddles, he was the crazy one.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I couldn't believe that I was letting him suck me into this game. We should just leave right now. But then he stepped forward again and I didn't move this time, I had no reason to be afraid of this man. As long as crazy wasn't contagious.

"Raven." I felt Raven tense up beside me, what was he saying? That Raven was my mother? That's impossible she's only nineteen and she barely looks that and she was a full vampire, she couldn't have children. I looked over at Raven and she had her teeth bared and was glaring at Marcus now. I heard a low growl building in the back of her throat. But there was a question that no one had thought to ask yet. How did he know Raven's name?

"Perhaps you'll believe me when I explain my power. I can manipulate and alter minds, which means I can make you see anything that I want you to see. Tell me Renesmee, do I look the way I did the last time you saw me." I narrowed my eyes in confusion, wondering where he was going with this. I decided to play along and nodded. "Of course not, because throughout your childhood I altered your vision of me. I made myself look stronger and taller, someone you would be proud to call your father." Ok so that makes sense but I was still confused. "The same way I did with your mother but I took it a step further with her." This time Raven broke the silence, her booming voice echoed throughout the room of stunned vampires.

"Quit with the riddles old man! What the hell are you getting at?" He seemed to enjoy the interruption but took it seriously.

"Raven is your mother. I altered her vision of you and I and I altered your vision of her. The night that you left I blocked all of her memories of us. Then I took her somewhere I knew should be safe and left." Raven relaxed at my side.

"Coracado." It was so low that I'm sure no one else heard but I could hear the recognition in her voice, she believed him.

"Yes." I could see the wheels turning in Raven's head, she was trying to fit the pieces of this crazy puzzle together.

"Raven is a full vampire, she can't have children." By the look in his eyes I knew he already had an answer for my non answer.

"Raven was human when I met her. I changed her after you were born to save her life." From the corner of my eye I saw Bella flinch and my mind automatically flickered to Renesmee. I still didn't believe him, I couldn't believe him. Not after all of the lies that filled my head already. "Let me ask you something Raven." Her head snapped up and her eyes narrow at Marcus but I could tell that she was curious and that she wanted to hear what he was gonna say. "Why do you think you could never find a place to settle down?" She gasped and I reached over to touch her outstretched hand. "It's because of Kataryzanya. You were following her. Every time she would settle somewhere so would you, and every time she would leave you would follow her. You had a connection to your daughter whether you knew it or not and wherever she would go you would follow her because of that connection." _Ugh this is so wrong! All of this madness is starting to make sense!_

"I remember. I remember everything." She brought her hands down to her sides and collapsed to the floor. I was with her in a second, holding her in my arms to comfort her. "You are my daughter, Marcus is telling the truth." I couldn't believe it, how could Raven be my mother? How could I not know my own mother? Could what Marcus said really be true? This was way too much to take in at one time, time, yes that's what I need. I looked down at the crumpled Raven in my arms and I tried hard to fight back the tears. I had to be strong now, for Raven, for my mother.

"Kataryzanya," I closed my eyes hard for a few seconds and then released my hold on Raven, Carlisle taking my place as her protector. I stood up and looked at the man in front of me, my father, the man that wanted to use my powers for evil. The man that lied to me about the bad people that were after me only to save his own pathetic skin. I couldn't control the power that surged through my body as I thought of all the pain and suffering he had caused not only me, but also my best friend, my family, my mother. I let every ounce of power that I had burst from my body. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, I wanted to see them cowering before me helpless. When I opened my eyes they were all still as statues, not uncommon for vampires. "K….Kat..". I forced as much power as I could into my command as I could muster.

"Silence!" I felt my command reverberate off the walls and make the floor shake. Everyone was silent, I looked over at Bella to make sure that she still had her mental shield around Carlisle, Emmet and Raven. She nodded at me and I stared front again. I walked forward, knowing that even without Bella's shield protecting me none of this people had the strength to defy me. I walked up until I was standing directly in front of Marcus. "Look at me," I commanded him and he did as he was told, as if he had a choice not to. "I could destroy you right now, I could destroy all of you right now with one word." I looked around the room to make sure that I had all of their attention and then I continued. "But I won't, because I am not you father. I want to use my powers to create not destroy. I am a good person. But I am going to do this, I will make certain that you will never come after me or any of my family ever again. So, everyone listen up," my voice dripped with the power of my command and I knew that they all would obey my next words. "You will forget everything that you have seen here. You will forget ever memory and thought you have ever had about my family and these events." I meet every eye in the room, lingering on Aro's. "And now for you father, you will forget me and my mother. To you it will be like we never existed. If you ever see me again you will have no memory of either of us." I saw his eyes glazed over and knew that my command had taken effect. "Now should any of you break free from what I've said just remember I could destroy you right now if I wanted to and from here on my powers are only going to increase." I projected one more menacing glance around the room, meeting every eye in the room before turning around and walking towards the door. "Come on you guys, we've got a long trip home." I could feel their stares on my back but I couldn't make myself care, not yet, not until we were safely away and I was sure that I wouldn't lose this hold on my powers. I heard someone come up behind me and resisted the urge to attack, it was Carlisle. He put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking but waved Bella and Emmet, who was carrying Raven in his Massive arms, on. I wasn't looking at him, I was looking past him. I couldn't see anything. Then without warning he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. It took me a moment to figure out what was happening but eventually I wrapped my tiny arms around his waist.

"You did good daughter." Then I blacked out.

"Kat! Hurry up or we're going to be late for or first day as sophomores and I swear to God if I end up getting a crappy parking spot because of you I will rip your arms from their sockets." I took one last look in the mirror and smiled at what I saw. It's been a few days since we came back from Volturi. After finding out that Raven was my mother we had both decided that it would be best for us to keep our relationship the way it had always been. At least we were together now and we would never have to run again. I had found my place at school and wasn't the new girl anymore, even life with the Cullens was even more perfect than I could have hoped for, is that possible? Seth and I were getting serious but we were still keeping it slow because technically we were both really young. Also Renesmee, Raven and I have never been closer, but then again neither have Renesmee and Jacob, I wonder what's going on with them. But I didn't have time to think about it, Raven was ready to go so I grabbed my purse and hurried down the stairs, hugging Esme and blowing a kiss to Carlisle before bolting out the door. When I got to the car I noticed it was only Raven in her jet black PT Crusier. I opened the door and slide in.

"Where's Renesmee?" She shrugged.

"She said she had to get to school early, some project or something I wasn't really listening." I nodded and leaned backin my seat and thought how perfect my life had turned out after all the crap. _A happily ever after._

**Renesmee's POV**

_Oh this is not good this is definitely not good!_ I had called Jacob an hour ago why wasn't he here yet? As if summoned by my words I heard his motorcycle pull into the parking lot of my school. He looked so sexy as always in a black shirt and cut off shorts. It took all of my mental capacity to remember what I had to show him. He gave me an innocent smile and I almost lost it. He walked over to me and embraced me into a scorching hug.

"What's up you seemed pretty freaked over the phone." I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything I just handed him the little white stick. He took it and looked at it again and again and again. Finally after what seemed like hours of silence his eyes widened and the stick fell from in between his fingers. In a way I was glad I wouldn't have to explain to him what the little blue plus sign meant, it saved me air that I would probably need to run with after we told my parents.

"Congratulations daddy," his mouth snapped open and then shut again. He would have to enjoy this, because he only had about six more hours left of shock.

**Well guys in a few minutes the fourth of july will be over so I better say this now happy fourth of july and thanks for reading (: don't forget to check out Beautiful Monster and hpgleek713 Glee fanfictions. They're really entertaining.**

**Thanks again (:**


End file.
